I know now you're my only hope
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Dean Ambrose is always getting into trouble. So, Triple H and Stephanie decide to hire Bayley to help ensure that Dean stays out of trouble. Will they drive each other nuts or will this arrangement blossom into something more? {A Walk to Remember AU}
1. You Need Help

**So, I had been thinking about doing a story with Baybrose mixed with A Walk to Remember because this is one of my favorite ships and that is one of my favorite movies. This story will basically cover the basic parts of that movies plot, but will be put into the wrestling world. Most of the changes in this story will be with Bayley because she won't be a wrestler and she will be a bit OOC. Dean will also be a bit different from how I've usually written him because he will be a bit of dick in the beginning of this story, but if you've seen the movie than you know he won't be a dick for long. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Dean sat down in the chair across from his bosses. He could see the distain clear on Stephanie's face and nothing, but annoyance on Triple H's face. This was probably the sixth or seventh time in the past two and a half months that he'd been summoned to Triple H's office. He was starting to feel like a rebellious kid being sent to the principal's office.

"So, how long am I suspended for this time?" Dean asked.

"You son of a-"

"Steph, can you wait outside?" Triple H asked as he grabbed Stephanie's hand before she did something she'd regret.

"Fine," Stephanie growled as she left the office.

"Look, I didn't mean to piss her off-"

"Yes, you did," Triple H interrupted him; "You think this is a joke, Dean, but it's not. This is serious. You are one of our biggest stars and you're throwing it all away by being an irresponsible jackass!" Dean sat there and listened to Triple H's words. He knew what he was saying was true, but he couldn't help it. He liked to have fun and being punished for having fun seemed stupid to him. Triple H sighed deeply in annoyance before addressing Dean.

"You will be suspended for a week without pay," Triple H stated which Dean barely resisted groaning at the news. The last two times he had been in this office he'd been suspended for about three days.

"Okay, that seems fair," Dean grunted as he stood.

"That's not all, Dean," Triple H informed him which halted Dean's steps.

"What?"

"You will serve your suspension, but you will also have an assistant that Stephanie and I have chosen to ensure that you stay out of trouble," Triple H explained to him. Dean stared at Triple H as if he had grown two heads.

"Wait, what?" Dean barked annoyed, "You've hired a babysitter for me? I'm not a kid, Hunter!"

"Well, apparently you are because you can't make the right decisions and we don't want to have to terminate your contract. So, we are going to ensure we don't have to do that." Dean was about to say something else, but was cut off by Stephanie walking back into the room.

"Hunter, Bayley's here," she said as she glared at Dean and then left.

"Bayley?" Dean asked, "You hired someone named 'Bayley' to help me? How old is she? Five?" Triple H ignored Dean's comments as he stood and signaled for Dean to follow him. He rolled his eyes as he followed to meet his glorified babysitter named Bayley.

 **OoOoOo**

 _Six Hours Earlier_

"Okay...Yes, I will be there...Okay, bye," Bayley hung up her phone and turned to her friends.

"Who was that?" Summer asked as Bayley walked back over to her, Paige, and Emma.

"That was Stephanie," Bayley explained, "She has a new client for me."

"Who is it this time?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's Dean Ambrose," she answered. The three women looked at each other before looking back at Bayley.

"Seriously? Ambrose?" Paige asked.

"What?" Bayley questioned them, "Is he that bad?"

"Yes," they answered together before Summer elaborated, "Ambrose likes to have fun, but he doesn't know when to stop having fun. He's always in trouble with Triple H and Stephanie. He's a huge flirt and as far as I know he will sleep with anyone."

"How do you know that?" Bayley inquired.

"Because I slept with him once," Summer answered which earned her a shocked look from Bayley and Emma, and an amused look from Paige, "What? It was during my first month down in FCW and I was drunk, horny, and he was there."

"I get it," Paige admitted to their surprise, "I slept with him once, too."

"When?" Summer asked.

"Back when FCW was about to become NXT," she explained, "But I was sober and horny." Summer chuckled while Emma and Bayley just shook their heads.

"Well, no matter," Bayley started, "He's my new client and they want me to meet him today."

"Just be careful around him," Summer cautioned. Bayley appreciated her friends concern for her, but she had dealt with difficult clients in the past and she was sure that she'd be able to handle Dean Ambrose.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine," Bayley said as she hugged her friends. After saying "goodbye", she grabbed her purse and headed to her car.

"Do you think she'll be able to help him like Triple H and Stephanie want her to?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yeah, she'll be able to do it," Paige proclaimed, "He'll just be bit tougher than her previous clients."

"Well, you'd know," Emma teased which made Paige roll her eyes.

"I just hope she doesn't fall for him," Summer chuckled.

"If anyone is going to fall for someone, it'll be him falling for her," Paige predicted, "No one can resist Bayley's charm."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and are excited to see what happens next. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you guys are too. Please leave me your thoughts in a review.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	2. The First Time We Met

**So, here is the second chapter. I'm excited that so many of you are excited about this story. I'm going to try and update this one as much as I can while also working on other prompts. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Dean stood there looking at the woman who was apparently going to be his babysitter. She was shorter than him, but not that much shorter. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a green headband and she had light makeup on that was so light that it didn't really look like she was wearing any. She wasn't dressed professionally like Dean pictured in his head when Triple H had told him about her. Instead she was dressed in a black NXT jacket, a Batman t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Dean Ambrose, this is Bayley," Triple H introduced, "Bayley this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ambrose," Bayley greeted him with the professionalism that he had been expecting in her wardrobe, that it kind of threw Dean for a second.

"Dean," he replied, "Just call me Dean."

"Well, nice to meet you, Dean," Bayley said as she extended her hand to him. Dean shook it and one of his eyebrows rose slightly at how soft and frail her hand was.

"Well, we're going to leave you two to get to know each other and we'll talk to you soon, Bayley," Triple H said as Stephanie and him headed back into his office.

"So, Mr. Ambrose-"

"Dean."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I will remember that, I promise," Bayley assured him.

"Do you address everyone by their last name?" Dean asked studying her.

"No, it's just I was raised to respect my elders or people of authority-"

"And I'm a person of authority?" Dean asked amused.

"Well, technically, yes," Bayley answered, "To everyone I'm your assistant, even though I was hired to basically be a-"

"Babysitter?" Dean supplied.

"No, I wasn't going to say babysitter," Bayley countered, "I like to think of myself as a life coach."

"Fuck, I'd rather go with you being a babysitter," Dean groaned.

"Either way, I'm here to ensure that you stay out of trouble," Bayley said deciding to change the subject.

"Well, you're going to have your work cut out for you," Dean joked.

"I've heard," Bayley replied.

"By who?" Bayley paused for a second trying to figure out whether or not to tell him.

"Paige, Emma, and Summer," she admitted after thinking about it.

"Oh, so the screamer, the bubble freak, and the bad dancer told you about me," Dean muttered. Bayley resisted the urge to glare at Dean. She didn't like the nicknames he gave her friends. Dean noticed Bayley tense and smirked at the sight.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" he asked.

"Those three are my friends and I don't like what you called them," Bayley explained.

"You have friends?" Dean said continuing to push her, "Wait, those three get along? I can't see those three being friends, but stranger shit has happened."

"Well, we have to get going because you have to do a radio interview in about an hour," Bayley told him as she started to leave the building. Dean followed her, but he felt like messing with her some more.

"Don't you want know why I called Paige 'screamer'?" Dean asked as he kept pace with Bayley.

"Because she screams during her entrance," Bayley guessed feeling completely uninterested in where Dean was going with this as she focused on making sure she got him to this interview on time.

"It's because she was quite the screamer when we fucked," Bayley's footsteps halted and she looked over at Dean with nothing, but shock which amused Dean, "Didn't she tell you we fucked?"

"Y-Yes," Bayley stuttered trying to regain her composure, "She left out the screaming part, but she did mention that you two had slept together." She could see the disappointment on his face in the fact that he had just caught Bayley off guard, but hadn't really shocked her.

"Summer, also, mentioned that you two had slept together," Bayley mentioned as she started to walk again.

"I fucked Summer Rae?" Dean asked, but Bayley felt like he wasn't really asking her, but was more asking himself, "Oh, yeah, I did fuck Summer. I forgot about that."

"Well, that makes sense," Bayley acknowledged, "She did mention that you two were drunk when you had sex."

"Do you not cuss?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?" Bayley asked startled, "Yes, I cuss, but not every other word out of my mouth is a cuss word."

"So, what would I have to do to get you to say 'fuck'?" Dean asked curious.

"What is your obsession with me cussing?" Bayley questioned him.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" he countered.

"If you must know," Bayley sighed, "I don't really cuss unless I'm angry, frustrated, or upset."

"What about when you're fucking?" he asked.

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" Bayley inquired.

"Pretty much," Dean admitted. Bayley took a deep breath before stopping and turning to address Dean.

"Let's get something straight, Dean," Bayley stated which amused Dean because he quickly realized that he liked riling up Bayley, "I have two rules that normally I would have told you by now, but better late than never. My first rule is that I demand respect. I will respect you and I expect you to respect me."

"Okay," Dean said figuring he could at least try that, but who knows if he would, "So, what's your second rule?"

"My second rule is just as important as my first rule," Bayley explained, "My second rule is that you have to promise...that you won't fall in love with me." Dean burst into laughter at her second rule before pausing and staring at Bayley's serious face.

"Wait, you're serious?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm serious," Bayley answered, "Those are my rules. Can you follow them?"

"Your first rule, yeah I can probably follow that," Dean admitted, "As for your second rule, yeah, that's not a problem."

"Good, now can we please go to your interview or do you want to keep questioning me?" Bayley demanded. Dean chuckled before lifting his arm to indicate to Bayley that he was ready. The pair continued walking until they left the building, and got into the car, and headed to Dean's radio interview.

 **OoOoOo**

Dean felt annoyed and exhausted when he finally got back to his hotel room. He usually didn't mind doing radio interviews, but today it just seemed like every interviewer was annoying as hell. He laid down on his bed and wanted to fall asleep, but his phone ringing prevented him from doing that. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snickered at the annoyed face of Bayley that popped up on his screen. He had demanded that he get a picture of her for when she called and he had been lucky to snap a picture of her when she had looked really annoyed.

"Hello, sunshine," he greeted her with a nickname he quickly realized that she didn't like, "I believe I just saw you like five minute ago, so what can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to remind you that you have to be up early tomorrow to do more interviews, so I've arranged for the front desk to call you tomorrow morning at six, okay?" Bayley explained which made Dean groaned.

"Fine," Dean sighed, "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all. I'll be by your room at around seven," Bayley told him, "See you tomorrow morning."

"Bye," Dean said before hanging up. Dean laid there for a second before scrolling through his contacts looking for the number he needed. He clicked the number and waited for her to answer.

"What can I do for, Dean?" he smirked at the question.

"You know what you can do for me," Dean said as he sat up, "Are you busy right now?" There was a pause on the other line before Dean heard rustling in the background.

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes," The line went dead and Dean smirked. Dean knew that he had to stay out of trouble, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun.

 **So, that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thank you!**  
 **~Brittany~**


	3. Stop Fucking With My Head

**Here is chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to be going on vacation soon, so it might be awhile before I get the next chapter up, but I'm hoping to get a bit of writing done while I'm gone.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Bayley made her way to Dean's hotel room, the whole way calling his cell. She could feel herself start to worry when he didn't answer her third call. They had 15 minutes before they had to leave for more interviews this morning and Bayley hated being late. When she finally got to his room she knocked on his door. When there was no answer she knocked a little more forcefully and called his cell again. Bayley felt relief flood her when the door opened.

"Finally, I've been calling you...," Bayley trailed off as she tried to process who had just opened the door.

"Oh, was that you? I would have answered it for him, but he told me it was no one important," AJ explained as she opened the door wider for Bayley, "Are you going to come in?"

"Yes," Bayley managed to get out as she entered the room and silently prayed for Dean to be dressed when she walked further into the room. _Thank god_ , Bayley thought as she saw Dean sitting on his bed, fully clothed and putting his boots on.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Bayley asked her worry and concern quickly transforming into annoyance.

"Because I didn't feel like it," Dean explained, "I was a little bit busy as you can see."

"Don't blame me for your laziness," AJ said as she grabbed her bag from the stand by the bed, "See you later, Dean. Bye, Bayley." Dean looked between the two women in confusion. He hadn't been aware that AJ knew Bayley and now he was intrigued.

"How do you know AJ?" Dean asked as he stood and went to grab his jacket from where he had left it last night.

"I've met her a couple times over the years," Bayley explained, "Now, we have to get-"

"Wait, you work for the company?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I work for the WWE," Bayley answered as if that had already been obvious, "Why do you think they assigned you to me?"

"I just thought you were someone that they were familiar with. You know, like someone they had on retainer or some shit like that. I didn't know you worked for them," he told her, "How long?"

"I've been working for them since 2011," Bayley explained, "We have to go. Are you ready?"

"Yep," Dean responded as he followed Bayley out of his room.

"I wish you would have let me know that you decided to entertain your girlfriend last night," Bayley said as they got into the elevator.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, if I would have known ahead of time, I wouldn't have been thinking the worse when you didn't answer your phone," she explained.

"I wasn't aware I had to check in with you, sunshine," Dean replied annoyed at the idea of having to check in with Bayley, "And for the record, AJ is not my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Bayley murmured.

"Why's that?" Dean asked amused.

"It's unfortunate because I'd hate for AJ to fall for you and for you to waste her time. She's nice, I like her, and I think she should be with someone that wants to be with her," Bayley explained.

"I do want to be with her," he teased.

"I mean with her as in a relationship, not just for sex. She deserves someone who wants all of her, not someone who just wants to have sex with her whenever they please," she retorted. Dean could tell from her tone and demeanor that this topic hit a nerve in the woman.

"Well, it's her life and she doesn't seem to mind," Dean responded, "So, why do you care?" Bayley remained silent and ignored Dean, which didn't stop him from badgering her.

"Come on," he taunted, "Why do you care so much about AJ and I fucking?"

"Is that all it is to you?" she demanded, "You don't care about her feelings or how your actions makes her feel?" Dean feigned thoughtfulness before chuckling.

"Not really," he answered.

"How can you not care?" she cried.

"Because she's using me to get off, too, sweetheart. So, why shouldn't I use her right back," Dean replied like it was no big deal. Bayley glared at him before a small smirk appeared on her face which confused Dean.

"Well, that's good to know," Bayley stated as they arrived on the lobby floor. The doors opened and Bayley exited with Dean right behind her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked as they exited the hotel.

"It means that I now understand you a little more, which will help me figure out why you act out like you do," Bayley told him as she slid into the rental car. Dean climbed in and glared at her.

"You were just fucking with me to get into my head," Dean accused, "You don't give a shit what happens between AJ and me, you just want to psychoanalyze me."

"I had to," Bayley explained, "It was the only way I could get you to open up to me since you're so closed off. And for the record, I do actually care about AJ because she has been nothing, but nice to me since I've known her and I do want her to find someone who wants her. Who knows, maybe I can help make you that person."

"Not fucking likely," Dean grumbled pissed beyond belief. Who was this bitch to think she could get into his head? She didn't want to get inside his head, hell half the time Dean didn't want to be in his head, so what made her think she was some sort of saint that could save him from his fucked up life? Plenty had tried and failed because no one could save him from his destiny of being a fuck up. He knew sooner or later he'd end up in the gutter like his parents, but he was going to have fun until that day and his bosses hired babysitter wasn't going to stop him.

 **OoOoO**

Bayley could tell that her conversation with Dean had affected him and she felt bad for the rest of the day. She had had other clients that weren't as open and she had done the same thing to them that she had done to Dean and while they had felt hurt and even betrayed they had eventually realized that she had done it to help them. Looking over at Dean, she felt like it would take a lot longer to get him to trust her, which she hated. The whole car ride from the last radio interview had been awkward and filled with silence, which was driving Bayley nuts.

"Dean," she murmured needing to break the silence. She wasn't sure if he'd reply. She saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I wanted to apologize for making you feel like I was tricking you or making you feel like I was 'messing with your head'. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. My intention was to understand you better-"

"Then why the fuck didn't you just ask me," Dean barked.

"I have tried, but you either shoot me down or make a joke out of my questions," Bayley expressed to him, "You are so closed off and I can't help you if you don't let me in."

"I don't need your help and I didn't ask for you for help," he pointed out, "It was Hunter and Steph that asked you to help me and it's fucking pointless."

"Why?" Bayley asked as she turned more towards him.

"What?"

"Why is it pointless?" Bayley asked again, clarifying what she meant, "Why do you think them wanting to help you is pointless?"

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"See, that," Bayley exclaimed, "That right there was why I had to do what I did. You won't answer any of my questions."

"I won't answer your questions because this is bullshit," Dean groaned, "I am fine, okay? There is nothing wrong with me and I don't need to be 'fixed', okay?" Bayley sat there studying Dean before she took a deep breath.

"If that's true, then why don't you tell me what made you think that getting into a bar fight was a good idea," Bayley said which obviously struck a nerve with Dean as his entire body tensed at her words. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when the car came to a stop in front of his hotel.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered before bolting from the car. Bayley sat there trying to process everything that had happened today. She slowly exited the car and headed into the hotel. She could see Dean enter the elevator and while she wanted to chase him to get him to talk more, she thought better of it. As she stood waiting for the elevator so that she could go to her room, she started to realize why so many people had warned her about Dean Ambrose. He was definitely going to be a difficult case for her.

 **So, that was chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Also, don't forget to review.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	4. Don't Tell

**Sorry, it took me so long guys, but here is Chapter 4. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

The next couple days were difficult for the pair. Dean was still pissed at Bayley and no matter what Bayley did to try and fix it, Dean resisted. At the moment, she was sitting backstage at RAW watching the show, specifically she was watching Dean. She was in awe of how good he was in the ring and on the mic. It was like Bayley was looking at a completely different person from who she'd been spending time with.

"Oh my god, is that Bayley?" Bayley giggled as she heard Paige from behind her, "No, that can't be Bayley. Our Bayley would've kept in contact with us even if she was workin' with Ambrose."

"I know," Bayley sighed as Paige sat down next to her followed by Summer, "It's just been really difficult dealing with Dean."

"Well, we did warn ya," Paige told her as Summer nodded.

"I know. I know," she told them as she sighed, "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Becca. Apparently she's getting some new gear," Summer explained, "She wanted to change up her look a bit." Bayley nodded as she returned her attention to the monitor.

"Your boy is killin' it," Paige pointed out. Bayley looked over at Paige with a roll of her eyes.

"He's not my boy," Bayley sighed used to the teasing from Paige. Every time Bayley worked with a guy, Paige always assumed that Bayley would end up with them.

"Besides I thought you told me, not to get involved with Dean," Bayley questioned her. Paige shrugged her shoulders at her question.

"What does," Bayley imitated Paige's shrug, "that mean?"

"Why are you getting so testy, Miss Bay?" Summer asked amused while Paige smirked at Bayley.

"I'm not getting testy," Bayley chuckled as she looked at both of them.

"I think you are," Summer teased. Bayley rolled her eyes as Paige and Summer chuckled.

"Hey, how come you guys didn't give me some heads up about Dean and AJ?" Bayley asked. She watched as Summer and Paige looked at each other in shock before looking at Bayley.

"What?!" They both cried which made Bayley instantly regret mentioning it.

"Oh crap," she mumbled, "You guys didn't know?"

"No, we didn't know," Paige exclaimed, "When did this happen?"

"Are they dating? Is it just a friends with benefits thing?" Summer grilled her.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Bayley scolded herself as she stood from her seat and started pacing, "You two have to forget I ever mentioned that, right now."

"Forget you mentioned what?" Bayley turned to see Emma standing there in her new gear.

"Wow, nice gear, Em," Bayley complimented her. Emma looked down and did a little twirl.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned, "I don't know. I think it looks a little too much like Eve Torres' gear."

"No, Em, you look awesome. This looks great," Bayley assured her.

"Paige? Summer?" Emma asked them.

"She's right, Em, you look great," Paige told her.

"Yeah, you look badass and if anyone tries to compare you to Eve, take it as a compliment. Eve was a badass and so are you," Summer suggested.

"Thanks guys," Emma smiled, "So, what is it that Bayley wants you guys to forget about?"

"Apparently, Dean and AJ are a thing," Summer explained.

"Summer!"

"What she asked and I'm answering," Summer stated.

"What?" Emma asked in shock, "Really? Are they dat-"

"We've already asked her all that," Paige explained, "So, you gonna answer our questions, Bay?" Bayley debated about what to do. She felt guilty for even opening her mouth.

"Guys, can we please just stop talking about this, okay?" Bayley begged her anxiety and guilt eating away at her, "I just mentioned it because I figured you guys knew since you seem to know everything about everyone's business. Please, you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Promise me you won't-"

"Okay, okay, okay," Paige told Bayley as she grabbed her shoulders, "Bayley, calm down. We were just havin' a bit of fun. We won't tell anyone. You know you can trust us." Summer and Emma joined in with Paige to assure Bayley that they'd keep it a secret. Bayley felt herself relax, but her guilt was still there. She hadn't been working with Dean that long and she'd already betrayed his trust.

"Look, we have to go, but are you okay?" Paige asked her concerned, "We didn't mean to get you all worked up."

"Yeah, I'm fine now," she responded, which was partially true.

"Ya sure?" Paige questioned her.

"Yeah, yeah," Bayley told her, "You guys go, I'll be fine." They all were skeptical, but accepted her words as each one hugged Bayley before leaving her by herself. Bayley sat down and put her head between her legs while she took deep breaths hoping it would help. Her mom used to tell Bayley to do that whenever she felt anxious about something.

"Well, this is an interesting view," Bayley shot up and turned to see Dean behind her looking beyond amused as he leaned against the wall behind him. Bayley stood up and turned to face him when she realized where his eyes had been looking. She must have stood to fast because she felt slightly dizzy.

"Careful there, sunshine," Dean said as he grabbed Bayley's waist to steady her. Bayley grabbed his arms and shut her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched her carefully. Bayley nodded her head slightly as she started taking deep breaths.

"Just a little light headed," she explained, "Give me a second." The two stood there, both ignorant to how their current position might look to others. Dean, with his hands on Bayley's waist, looking at her with a mix of curiosity and concern. Bayley, with her eyes closed and her head bowed, clutching his arms like her life depended on it. Bayley slowly opened her eyes and was met with Dean's chest. She looked up at him and could see concern in his eyes, which touched Bayley. She slowly let go of his arms, but when she tried to take a step away from him, she was surprised to find resistance. She looked down to see Dean's hands on her waist and she felt her cheeks flush.

"I'm good," Bayley assured him as she gently removed his hands. Dean didn't want to let go of her afraid that she'd collapse. It was at that moment that he realized how fragile Bayley looked. He looked down at his hands in hers before wrenching his from her. He didn't like how concerned he had felt for her or that he cared that she looked so fragile. He didn't like these weird feelings blooming in his chest; actually they were pissing him off.

"Whatever," he grumbled which confused Bayley, "Do you have anything scheduled for me tomorrow?"

"Uh...I'm not sure," Bayley mumbled as she grabbed her phone to check her calendar. She looked for tomorrow's date and skimmed through what she had written.

"Nope, there's nothing planned for you tomorrow," she told him.

"Good," he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Bayley called as she reached out and caught his arm.

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean growled. Bayley was taken aback by how dramatically Dean's attitude had changed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You," he stressed, "What's wrong with you? You're the one that was about to faint. So, I think if anyone should be asked that question it's you, not me."

"I was feeling anxious earlier, tried to calm myself down, and then stood up too fast," Bayley answered him, "Your turn. What's wrong?" Dean looked at Bayley as if she was nuts.

"You expect me to answer you just because you answered me?" Dean questioned her. Bayley just nodded.

"Not gonna happen, sunshine," Dean stated as he turned away from her. Bayley, more determined than ever, quickly moved in front of him which just annoyed Dean.

"Move, Bayley," he ordered and Bayley was struck by the fact that he'd called her by her name. She hadn't yet heard him address her by her name. She was used to being called "sunshine", so she was slightly thrown hearing her name come from his lips.

"N-No," she countered shaking away her shock, "Not until you talk to me." Dean glared down at her not in the mood for her bullshit.

"Move," he hissed which didn't scare Bayley. She'd dealt with far scarier guys then Dean and she hadn't backed down from them. She took a step closer to him. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"You want me to move?" she inquired already knowing the answer, "Then talk to me."

"Fuck this," he groaned as he pushed past Bayley. Bayley was surprised, but quickly regained her composure. She grabbed his arm to stop him, but he just shook her off.

"What are you so afraid of?" she called after him. Dean halted his steps and turned to face her.

"Afraid?" he asked as he walked back towards her, "What the fuck makes you think I'm afraid of anything?"

"That's the only reason I can come up with for why you won't talk to me," Bayley reasoned.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for this shit again," Dean said as he shook his head, "You're not gonna fuck with my head again."

"I'm not, I just want to know," she told him.

"Bullshit," he challenged, "Your whole job depends on fucking with my head and fixing me. You don't actually give a fuck about how I feel or what's wrong with me. You just want to do your job and get your check." Bayley was horrified to hear his words.

"Is that what you really think?" she barely got out, "That all I want is to fix you and then get paid?"

"It's not what I think," he said as he clenched his fists, "It's what I know." Before Bayley could respond, he was walking away from her. She stood there and felt her eyes start to tear up.

"Oh Dean," she sighed to herself as she wiped away a stray tear, "Who hurt you this much?"

 **Well, that's it. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but until then I'd really appreciate if you could leave a review of what you thought of this chapter.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	5. Crazy Bitch

**Hey guys, I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I'm really happy that you guys seem to be enjoying this story. Also, thank you to those of you that have reviewed the story. Your reviews keep me motivated. So, here is the fifth chapter and I hope you enjoy.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

As soon as Dean returned to his hotel he headed straight to the bar. He knew he had some time before he had to be on the road and he desperately needed a drink. He ordered a beer and quickly guzzled it down before ordering another. When the bartender brought him his second one, he took a drink and sighed annoyed. He had already tried once to convince Hunter to get rid of Bayley, but it hadn't worked. A part of him wanted to just do whatever the fuck she wanted so that he could get rid of her, but a more dominate part of him refused to give in to this bullshit.

"How'd I know I'd find you here?"

"Fuck," he groaned as he turned to see AJ leaning against the bar next to him, "What do you want, AJ?"

"I saw you when I came in and figured you might want some company," AJ shrugged as she scooted a little closer to him.

"I'm not in the mood, shorty," he said as he turned away from her and took another drink.

"You sure?" she asked with a pout.

"Yeah," he replied as he pulled out a couple bills and paid the bartender, "See you around." He walked away from her, not giving her the opportunity to say anything to him. He stood waiting for the elevator and glared at the doors when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"AJ, I thought I told you-" he stopped when he turned to see Bayley behind him, "Fuck me."

"Not AJ and no thanks," she responded which surprised Dean and made him smirk at her, "You okay?"

"Are you going to ask me that fucking question every time you see me?" he questioned her as he entered the elevator with Bayley behind him. Before the elevator doors closed he could see AJ glaring at him which just made him roll his eyes. _Of fucking course_ , he groaned.

"I will when I think something's wrong," she responded ignoring him when she heard him groan figuring that he was annoyed by her presence.

"Well, nothing's wrong, sunshine," he sighed, "So stop fucking asking." Bayley studied him not believing a single word he said.

"Okay," she murmured. The two stood in silence and Bayley didn't know what to do or say, but the silence was driving her insane.

"Are _you_ okay, sunshine?" he asked her amused by how uncomfortable she looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "I just hate awkward silences."

"You're the one making it awkward," he chuckled, "I'm perfectly fine with the silence."

"So...are you going to explain what was up with you at the arena?" Bayley asked. Dean looked at Bayley confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Back at the arena, your moods switched so fast. One minute you were being nice to me and then the next you were being rude. So, what happened?" Bayley explained. Dean knew exactly what Bayley was talking about, but didn't want to explain himself.

"Oh that?" he asked casually, "Well, you're just annoying and you annoyed me. You should get used to me being an ass."

"You're lying," Bayley whispered.

"What?"

"I said you're lying," Bayley said more loudly as she turned to face him, "Why won't you just answer anything I ask you without a snarky response or not answering me at all."

"Because it's none of your fucking business," he hissed as he took a step closer to her, but Bayley didn't budge, "You can ask me any damn question you want, but I'm never going answer them. So, why don't you just give up?"

"I never give up," she answered.

"God, you sound like Cena," he grumbled as leaned away from her.

"Well, it's true," she told him, "I have never given up on anyone I've worked with and I'm not giving up on you Dean. So, go ahead. Keep ignoring me, keep being a jerk. The more rude and mean you are to me, the harder I'm going to work...You better get used to me being around because I'm not going anywhere." Dean stared at Bayley trying to gauge how honest she was being. The elevator dinged and without a word Dean left. He hated Bayley, absolutely hated her. He could feel her getting under his skin and he hated it. By now, most people would have given up on him and left him alone like he wanted. So, hearing her little speech had just pissed him off more. He let himself into his room and quickly started packing up his stuff wanting to get out of this damn hotel and get away from Bayley.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley sat in the back of the car with Paige behind the wheel, Summer in the passenger seat, and Emma beside her in the back. Her head was resting against the window feeling sleepy. She hadn't gotten much sleep since the conversation she had with Dean in the elevator.

"Bay, you okay?" Bayley turned towards Paige who was looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, just tired," she sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get any sleep," she told them as she closed her eyes, "I was up worrying about Dean."

"Don't lose sleep over him," Emma said as she rubbed Bayley's back.

"I can't help it," she sleepily replied, "He needs my help, but he won't let me."

"Just go to sleep, Bay and forget about him," Paige suggested.

"Okay," she whispered as she started to drift off to sleep. Emma looked at Bayley with a smile before looking at Paige through the rear view.

"You sure that's all?" Summer asked the two.

"If she says that's what's wrong, then that's what's wrong," Paige stated with a stern look at both women, "Unless she tells us otherwise then we believe her." The other two nodded, but still looked unsure.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley was walking around backstage looking for Dean, both to tell him that he had an interview with the local news early tomorrow morning and also wanted to talk to him about what happened last night.

"Bayley," she turned and smiled as AJ skipped over to her.

"Hi AJ," Bayley greeted her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," AJ smirked as she came to a stop in front of her, "I just wanted to know what is going on between you and Dean?" Bayley looked at AJ with confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me. What's going on between you and Dean?" she repeated herself as her smirk faltered somewhat.

"Nothing," Bayley told her, "I'm just his assistant."

"His assistant? Why does he need an assistant?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't know. Triple H and Stephanie hired me to be his assistant. I make sure he makes it to all his appearances," she explained. AJ looked at her skeptically.

"So, you're his babysitter?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, if that's how you want to see it," she answered even though she hated it when people called her that, but she didn't feel like clarifying exactly what she was hired to do, so she let it pass.

"Okay, good," AJ replied before smiling brightly at Bayley, "I just wanted to make sure because I really like you Bayley and I wouldn't want there to be any trouble between us."

"W-Why would there be any trouble between us?" Bayley asked feeling nervous.

"Because Dean is mine," AJ hissed as her smile disappeared and she took a threatening step towards Bayley, "And I don't like to share Bayley."

"O-Okay," she stuttered, "I get it and you have nothing to worry about. There is nothing going on between Dean and I."

"Good," she responded as her smirk returned, "Well, just keep that in mind and I'll see you later, Bayley." She gave Bayley another wide smile before she skipped away. Bayley stood there in shock for a bit before leaning against the wall behind her as she felt her legs start to shake.

"Woah," Bayley felt someone grab her shoulders trying to help her stand, "You okay there, sunshine?" Bayley looked up to see Dean standing before her.

"You okay?" he asked again. Bayley not able to find her voice nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah," she stammered as she kept nodding her head.

"You sure?" he questioned her unsure.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as she moved away from him, "I'm just a little shook up is all."

"What shook you up?" he inquired. Bayley stopped short and debated about whether or not to tell him the truth. She was going to lie to him before she realized that if she wanted him to trust her, she had to trust him first. She took a deep breath and looked at him, unsure.

"I just had an unusual run in with AJ is all," she dismissed the issue, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

"What kind of run in?" he asked as he studied her, "What did she do?"

"Um...," Bayley paused trying to figure out the best way to put it, "Well...she told me to stay away from you...because...you're hers."

"What?" he asked not sure he had heard her right, "She said I was hers?"

"Yeah, she told me that it'd basically be in my best interest to stay away from you...you know, romantically," she explained. Dean felt his anger start to overtake him.

"Excuse me, I need to go find AJ," he growled, but Bayley stopped him.

"Don't," she begged, "Just leave it alone, okay? You're angry and you should wait until you've calmed down before you go talk to her."

"Why are you stopping me? She threatened you and tried to claim me. Now, I'm going to go tell her to stop being fucking crazy," he hissed, but Bayley still refused to move.

"Please," she begged him again, "Will you just wait until you've calmed down. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"Why do you care?" he asked annoyed.

"Because this is what I'm here for," she explained, "To make sure you don't do things to get you more in trouble. Going to find AJ, with how angry you are, is not a good idea and will definitely get you in trouble." Dean rolled his eyes before he turned away from her and stalked away in the other direction.

"Dean, promise me you won't go looking for AJ," Bayley called, "Dean...Dean!" Dean ignored Bayley as he did exactly the opposite of what she wanted. He was going to find that little psycho and make sure she understood that he wasn't anyone's, especially hers.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't know when the next one will be up, but I'm hoping it'll be soon. Please leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter, it'd be much appreciated.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	6. You Don't Know Me

**Here is the sixth chapter for you guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished.  
** **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

It didn't take Dean long to find AJ in the back. She had a huge smile on her face as he made his way over to her, completely ignoring the obvious anger on his face.

"Hey, you," she greeted him, "This is different. You never come up to me at work."

"Did you threaten Bayley?" he barked. He watched as AJ's smile dimed slightly before she titled her head slightly to the side.

"Why do you care what I do or say to Bayley?" she asked with clear annoyance in her voice.

"You leave her alone," he ordered.

"Do you like her?" she asked her smile vanishing completely.

"It doesn't matter if I like her or not, AJ," he hissed, "You don't claim me or threaten anyone I hang out with. You don't own me AJ. So, you get that damn idea out of your crazy little head."

"I'm not crazy," she hissed as she glared at Dean, "We are together, you're just too scared to admit it to anyone."

"No, you're crazy," he proclaimed, "Because I'm not dating you, AJ. I'm fucking you. There is a big difference between those two. Learn it and accept it."

"What if I don't?" she asked.

"Then I'll find someone else to fuck," he replied, "I don't need you sweetheart. I can find someone else." Dean turned away from AJ not really caring what she had to say. AJ felt her anger rising as she watched Dean walk away from her. She could feel her small frame shaking with rage.

"Nobody...Nobody leaves me," she hissed as she stalked towards the Divas locker room.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley still felt shook up from her encounter with AJ, but she tried to brush it off. She walked backstage looking for Dean, growing more concerned the longer she looked around for him.

"Bayley," Bayley bit her lip anxiously before plastering a smile on her face.

"Hi, Steph," she greeted her boss. Bayley respected Stephanie McMahon a lot. She always wanted to impress Stephanie and at that moment felt like she was failing the other woman.

"Hello," she greeted Bayley with a big smile, "How are you doing? How is it going with Mr. Ambrose?"

"I'm doing great and it's going well," she told Stephanie hoping to hide the stress Dean was causing her.

"Are you sure, Bayley?" Stephanie asked with a knowing look on her face and a motherly tone to her voice. Bayley sighed before looking guiltily at Stephanie.

"Honestly, Steph," Bayley started before she paused trying to choose her words carefully, "Dean is a lot trickier than most of the other clients you've sent to me."

"Do you think you can handle this assignment, Bayley?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"Yes, I can handle it," Bayley answered her quickly and honestly; "It's just going to take me some time with Dean. He is just a tricky one." Stephanie studied Bayley. She had been hesitant to let Hunter give her this assignment. She had faith in Bayley, but it was Dean that she didn't trust.

"Okay," she relented, "Well, keep Hunter and me up to date with his progress, okay?" Bayley nodded her head.

"I will definitely do that," she promised.

"Okay, well, I will talk to later," Stephanie said before hugging Bayley. Bayley hugged her back and then watched Stephanie walk away. Bayley sighed as she watched her leave, feeling like a huge disappointment. _God, I feel like I'm disappointing my mother_ , Bayley thought as she started walking around backstage resuming her search for Dean.

 **OoOoOo**

Dean had found a spot in the arena for him to focus on his match tonight. After his little conversation with AJ, he'd taken some time to rant to Roman about what had happened and he hadn't really been much help. He'd actually been more concerned than Dean thought the situation needed. He'd left him when Roman kept ranting about making sure Dean stayed with Bayley at all times to ensure AJ's "crazy ass" didn't do anything to her. Dean had rolled his eyes at that, like he didn't have to spend all his damn time with Bayley already. He figured he'd run into Bayley, but luckily he hadn't seen her.

"Are you hiding from me?" _Speak of the devil_ , Dean thought annoyed as he turned to see Bayley heading towards him.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"I've been looking for you for a while," she answered him, "Looked around the whole arena. When you don't want to be found, you're really hard to find."

"So, what do you want now?" he asked as he bent down to do push-ups.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid-"

"What? With AJ?" he interrupted her. Bayley could hear the hostility in his voice and it concerned her.

"You found her didn't you?" she asked ignoring his questions.

"Maybe I did," Was his simple answer and it didn't settle Bayley's nerves.

"You just talked to her, right?" Dean stopped doing his push-ups as he slowly looked up at Bayley. She could see the anger in his eyes and steeled herself against the anger she was sure was about to be directed towards her. Dean slowly stood until he was at his full height and was glaring down at Bayley.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he hissed, "You think I went and ruffed her up?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck would you ask me that?!" he screamed. Bayley shut her eyes tight against the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him calmly while he stared at her with a barely suppressed rage in his eyes.

"I asked because I don't know you, Dean," she answered honestly.

"You're fucking right you don't know me. You don't know the first thing-"

"Whose fault is that?" she cut him off, her own anger shining through, "I have tried to get to know you, but you keep shutting me out. So, excuse me if my mind goes to that kind of place when I see you stalk off looking like you want to beat the shit out of someone. What am I supposed to think? You were so angry and I couldn't find you!" Bayley took a deep breath before chastising herself for losing her cool. Her eyes widened when she heard Dean laughing. She was starting to wonder if Dean was a real life Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with how quickly his moods changed.

"What's so funny?" she inquired curious.

"I got you to cuss," he answered through his laughter. Bayley's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before she realized he was right. She'd said "shit". He had gotten her so riled up that she'd finally slipped and cussed.

"You would find that amusing," she acknowledged which just made him laugh harder.

"I'm gonna have to rile you up more often. I like you when you're angry, plus how else am I gonna get 'fuck' out of you," he told her which made Bayley frown.

"Well, I don't," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, will you please tell me what happened with AJ?"

"Fine," Dean managed to get out around his laughter, "I told her to leave you alone, that we weren't dating, and that she's just a fuck."

"Okay, two things," Bayley started before pausing trying to gather her thoughts, "Firstly, are you trying to get me killed? That definitely is not going to help my situation or relationship with her."

"She's not going to do anything," Dean waved off Bayley's concerns.

"How do you know?" she asked skeptical.

"Because I won't let her crazy ass near you, okay?" he told her, mostly to shut her up, but he did mean it. When he was around her, he'd make sure AJ didn't do anything to her. Bayley felt touched by his words and smiled softly at him.

"What was the second thing?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Secondly, you really didn't say that right? You didn't tell her she was just a..."

"Just a what?" Dean encouraged eagerly. Bayley rolled her eyes at his eagerness to hear her cuss.

"You didn't tell her she was just a...fuck," Bayley repeated while whispering the last word.

"Yes!" Dean cheered like he had just won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Bayley stared at him perplexed.

"Seriously? Me cussing is that exciting to you?" she questioned him.

"Yep," he answered simply, "I feel like I'm corrupting your goody two shoes ways."

"Sorry to let you down, but you're not," she explained, "Now, will you answer the question?"

"What question?" he asked innocently which earned him an annoyed glare from Bayley.

"You know what question," she pointed out. He sighed at not being able to get her to cuss again before nodding.

"Yeah, I really said that to her and I also told her that I can easily find someone else to fuck," he admitted to Bayley which surprised her.

"You can't be that cruel," Bayley murmured mostly to herself, but Dean heard her.

"It's not cruelty," he argued, "Its honesty."

"Sure, you're being honest, but you're doing it in a way that's cruel to her feelings," Bayley clarified.

"Why do you give a fuck about her feelings?" Dean demanded confused, "She threatened you. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but that still doesn't make what you said okay," Bayley explained.

"I don't get you at all," Dean sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, "You are the most confusing person on the planet."

"Me?" Bayley gawked at him in shock, "If anyone is the most confusing person on the planet, it's you. Not me."

"Ambrose," Dean looked behind Bayley to see Patrick, "Your match is in 10 minutes. I need you at gorilla." Dean nodded his head and then returned his attention to Bayley.

"We'll have to finish this conversation another time, sunshine," he said as he gave Bayley a little salute, "Duty calls." He walked past her and Bayley turned to watch him leave. Bayley still wasn't sure what to make of Dean and didn't feel like she was making any real progress with him, but she knew in her heart that there was a sweet side to the man known to WWE Universe as the "Lunatic Fringe". She'd seen it in the times he'd laughed and teased her. Now, if only she could figure out a way to bring that side of him more to the surface than the angry, closed off guy she'd been dealing with, she'd be able to help him. The question was would he let her?

 **So, that was Chapter 6, I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave me your thoughts in a review.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	7. You're Taking Who?

**I had so much fun with this chapter. I should mention that I'm not really following any specific timeline or storyline when it comes to things that are happening on WWE TV. So, if things seem like they don't match what Dean or Bayley are doing on TV right now, that's why.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Three weeks had gone by since the AJ incident and she hadn't bothered or talked to Bayley since that night backstage. Bayley was still always on edge whenever she was backstage, though. She hadn't told anyone about AJ's threats. The only person who knew was Dean. She couldn't tell her friends because she knew all three, Paige in particular, would go beat the hell out of AJ and Bayley didn't want that. Bayley sighed as she sat waiting to meet with Stephanie. She had gotten a call yesterday from the woman, asking to come by her office to talk about Dean. She knew the progress she'd made was slow, but she hoped Stephanie would appreciate and be happy with the fact that since she'd started working with Dean he hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"Bayley," she lifted her head and looked at Stephanie's secretary; "Stephanie is ready for you." Bayley nodded her head in acknowledgement before standing. She entered Stephanie's office to see her behind her desk, completely focused on the work in front of her. Hearing her office door shut, Stephanie looked up to see Bayley walking nervously towards her desk.

"Hello Bayley," Stephanie greeted her with a warm smile. Bayley returned the smile as she sat down in the chair across from Stephanie.

"How are you doing today, Bayley?" Stephanie asked conversationally.

"I'm doing fine, Steph," Bayley answered, "How are you?"

"I'm great, but obviously busy," Stephanie replied as she moved some papers around on her desk, "So, let's get to the reason why you're here." Bayley nodded as she pulled out the notes she had made last night to give to Stephanie. She took the notes from Bayley and read over them. Bayley sat quietly waiting to see what Stephanie would have to say.

"Well, it looks like he's giving you some problems, but I can honestly say that I have seen a change in Dean," Stephanie admitted to Bayley.

"Really?" Bayley asked.

"Yes," Stephanie answered, "I've seen him backstage and while he's still has an attitude, he isn't as bad as he used to be. I've also heard positive feedback from all the places we've sent him to promote the shows and the WWE. You've done such a good job, Bayley."

"Wow," Bayley gasped, "Thank you, Steph."

"You're very welcome," Stephanie said, "Now, that was really all I wanted to meet with you about, but there is one thing I need you to do for me."

"Okay, what do need?" Bayley asked.

"Well, Wrestlemania week is going to be upon us soon, as you know," Bayley nodded her head, "I need you to find out from Dean whether or not he'd like to attend the Hall of Fame ceremony and also if he does plan on attending if he'll be bringing anyone."

"I thought you guys just chose who goes to Hall of Fame," Bayley stated confused.

"No we ask around who'd like to go and then from that we determine which Superstars and Divas we think should attend the ceremony and which ones we'd like be at Axxess," Stephanie explained.

"Oh, okay, I can do that," Bayley nodded.

"Well, then, that's all I need to know," Stephanie said as she stood from her seat, "Please make sure to get that information back to me as soon as you can."

"Okay," Bayley replied as she stood, "I'll see you later, Steph."

"See you later, Bayley," Stephanie chuckled as she watched her leave her office.

 **OoOoOo**

"Do you have to always hang out in the most remote areas of the arena?" Bayley asked as she leaned against the wall and watched Dean do push-ups. It seemed every time she found him in the arenas he was always doing push-ups.

"I like to be by myself before I go out there," he answered her.

"Well, could you at least let me know where you're at so I don't have to go looking for you every time?" She inquired as she sat down on the floor. Dean paused and looked over at Bayley with a smirk.

"Any special reason you want to be alone with me, sunshine?" he teased which earned him an eye roll from Bayley.

"Ha ha," she stated dryly, "You know why, stop being ridiculous." Dean shook his head before returning to doing his push-ups.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood and looked at Bayley on the floor. She looked like a small child to Dean sitting there with her knees pulled to her chest and her hair in it's usual ponytail with a colorful headband on her head.

"Stephanie wanted me to ask you if you were interested in going to the Hall of Fame ceremony this year." Bayley told him as she stood.

"We still have some time before Mania is here," Dean pointed out, "Why does she need to know?"

"They just want to have an idea on who wants to go so that they can determine who goes to the ceremony and who will be at Axxess," Bayley explained. Dean nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, sure," Dean answered with a shrug.

"That's your answer?" Bayley questioned, "You just grunt 'Yeah, sure' and then shrug." Dean let out a chuckle at Bayley's horrible impression of him.

"Yeah," he answered, "Why are you getting so uptight about this?"

"Because this is the _Hall of Fame_ ceremony," Bayley stressed, "It's one of the best parts of Mania, well besides the actual event, but you know what I'm talking about. Do you know how many people would kill to get to go to the Hall of Fame ceremony?"

"No," he shrugged, "Why do you?"

"Well, no, but I know a lot would, myself included," Bayley replied. Dean's face scrunched in confusion.

"Wait, you've never been to Hall of Fame?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I haven't," Bayley sighed. She looked down when her phone started vibrating. She looked at the screen to see a text from Summer. **Miss Bay, where r u? Paige needs u.** Bayley typed out a quick reply before looking back at Dean who was staring at her intently.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just picturing you naked," he replied with a smirk which earned him a glare from Bayley.

"Just go find Stephanie and tell her your answer, okay?" Bayley ordered, "I need to go find Paige."

"I thought I was your patient, you're just gonna abandon me?" Dean pouted. Bayley chuckled as she walked off.

"Go find Stephanie," she hollered at him as Dean was left to his thoughts.

 **OoOoOo**

"Stephanie!" Stephanie sighed as she heard Dean calling her name in a sing song voice. She turned to see Dean making his way over to her.

"What can I do for you Ambrose?" Stephanie asked.

"Bayley told me I needed to come find you and talk to you about Hall of Fame," he explained.

"Yes, do you have an answer?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to go unless you want me at Axxess that is," he replied as he shifted uncomfortably. He hated being nice or as nice as he could be to Stephanie. He liked being a dick and snarky to her, it was fun, but he really didn't want to deal with a lecture from her or Bayley.

"Okay," Stephanie nodded as she pulled her phone out to add Dean's name to her growing list, "Do you plan to go by yourself or will you be taking someone?"

"I'm taking someone," Dean answered as he started biting on his thumb nail. It was a fidgety habit he'd had ever since he was a kid. Bayley had tried to get him to stop, but that was one bad habit he couldn't break.

"Who?" Stephanie asked as she crossed her arms.

"None of your business," he replied.

"Actually, it is my business, Ambrose. I have to make sure you don't bring someone who would-"

"Let me guess, embarrass the company? Embarrass you?" he inquired even though he already knew the answer. He tried to leave, but Stephanie blocked him.

"Just tell me who you'd be taking, Ambrose," Stephanie demanded her patience with Dean growing thin. Dean didn't want to answer, but figured she wouldn't let him go if he didn't. He sighed annoyed as he ran his hands over his face. He glared at the woman before answering her.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley couldn't hide the amused smirk on her face as she watched Paige pacing around the room.

"I mean, what the fuck am I supposed to wear? Why in the hell did I even say 'yes'?! He's an arsehole, everyone knows that," Paige ranted.

"Well, then he's perfect for ya," Emma teased. Paige glared at Emma which just made the blonde chuckle.

"Paige, calm down," Bayley said, "Look, we both know you've wanted to go out with him for a while, but have been too chicken to ask him out."

"Yeah, I thought you'd be more excited," Summer chimed in, "I mean you've had the hots for Rollins since our days in FCW."

"I know, but he's such an arse now and I don't want people to think differently about me if I were to start dating the Authority's golden boy," Paige grumbled as she sat down next to Summer. Bayley wasn't sure what to expect when she had gotten Summer's text, but a distressed Paige debating about whether or not she made the right choice in agreeing to go on a date with Seth Rollins sure wasn't it.

"Look, it's just a date," Bayley reminded her, "You don't know if you'll want to go on another date with him or go any further than that unless you go on the first one."

"But-"

"No buts," Bayley interrupted her, "We both know that you want to go on this date. The only reason you're freaking out is because you never thought it'd happen. You're worried he won't like you, the _real_ you." Paige listened to her words before standing and walking over to Bayley.

"I hate it when yer right," she groaned as she pulled Bayley into a hug. Bayley giggled as she pulled Paige tighter to her.

"Well, that must be often then because I'm always right," she teased as Paige pulled back and stuck her tongue out at her, "Really mature."

"Who said I was mature?" Paige asked as went to sit back next to Summer, "Okay, but I wasn't lyin', I don't know what to wear. So, you lot need to help me out." They all nodded and Bayley reached into her pocket when her phone went off.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"Is that Ambrose?" Summer teased.

"No, it's Stephanie," Bayley told them as she answered the call, "Hello."

"Hi, Bayley," Stephanie greeted her, "I just wanted to call and let you know that I've talked to Dean and he's told me his answer, as well as who he's taking."

"Oh, that's great," Bayley replied, "Just out of curiosity, who does he plan on taking?" Bayley couldn't resist asking.

"Well, don't you know?" Stephanie asked confused. Bayley stiffened at the question. _Oh god, I must look so stupid to her_ , Bayley mentally chastised herself.

"Yes, I do," she quickly answered trying to come up with some reason for the question, "I was just asking because I...wanted to make sure he told you the right person."

"Okay...," Stephanie responded sounding like she didn't completely believe Bayley's answer, "Well, he told me he was taking you."

"M-Me?" Bayley asked startled.

"Yes, isn't that what he told you?" Stephanie asked her.

"Uh...um...no," she lied feeling guilt consume her, "He told me he was taking...um...Emma." Hearing her name, Emma looked over at Bayley in confusion, along with the other two. She waved off their confusion.

"Emma?" Stephanie questioned, "Why would he tell you he was taking Emma, but tell me he was taking you?"

"I honestly don't know," she answered, "Why don't I find out and get back to you."

"You do that," Stephanie replied sounding annoyed, "Let me know as soon as you can." Without another word, she hung up leaving Bayley feeling both guilty and stunned.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing," Bayley replied as she quickly texted Dean.

"Then, why'd ya mention me to Stephanie?" Emma asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just needed to give her a name, and I saw you, and said your name," she explained.

"What's going on, Bay?" Summer asked. She was about to reply, but paused when she saw he'd texted her back. **Locker room. About to leave. Why?** Bayley quickly texted him back and turned to leave.

"Bayley?" she turned to see Emma looking at her with concern, "What's going on?"

"Dean told Stephanie he was taking me to Hall of Fame, but I didn't know about it. So, I lied to her and said that Dean told me that he was taking you, but right now, I'm going to go find out what is going on," Bayley quickly explained, "I'll be right back." Before anyone could reply she was out the door. Bayley knew they'd have a million questions for her when she got back, but that'd have to wait. She had to get some answers of her own first.

 **Like I said, I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review with your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	8. The Truth

**This chapter was stressful and emotional to write. Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy it.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Bayley found Dean near the exit of the building.

"What's up?" he asked casually, "I want to get to my hotel and sleep for a couple hours."

"Fine, just answer one question," Bayley said as Dean nodded his head trying to hurry Bayley, "Why did you tell Stephanie you were taking me to the Hall of Fame ceremony, if they let you go?" Dean stood there frozen. The pair just stood there, staring at each other. Bayley filled with so many mixed emotions and Dean just numb to everything around him except Bayley's watchful eyes.

"She told you?" he finally asked. Bayley nodded her head.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled which startled Bayley, "I fucking told her not to say anything and what the fuck does she do?...she tells you. People wonder why I don't fucking trust anyone, well here's a pretty good example of why." Bayley just stood there and watched Dean vent.

"Dean, calm down-"

"No, I'm not gonna calm down," he growled as he exited the building. Bayley followed after him.

"Dean...Dean!" she hollered after him.

"What?!" he yelled as he turned to face her, making Bayley stop before she ran into him, "What Bayley? What the fuck do you want?"

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, "She didn't mean to and besides I-"

"Because I told her not to tell you," he hissed cutting Bayley off, "I told her, I wasn't gonna tell you until I knew for sure that I was going, but she just opens her mouth and tells you anyway. Stupid bitch."

"Hey!" Bayley screamed, "Don't call her that. Don't ever call her that, it wasn't her fault."

"How in the fuck do you figure that?!" he roared.

"Because I told her to tell me," Bayley explained trying her hardest to keep her temper in check. Them both blowing up right now was not going to help either of them and would only make this argument worse.

"Why?"

"Because I was curious, okay?" she answered, "You didn't tell me you had decided to take someone and I wanted to know. Since you didn't tell me, I looked stupid when I was on the phone with her and had to come up with some bogus story about you telling me that you were taking Emma."

"What?" he asked confused, "Why the fuck would you tell her I was taking Emma?"

"Because while I was on the phone with Steph, Emma was in the room with me and she was the first person I saw, so I just said her name," she told him. Bayley watched as his anger slowly started to dissipate.

"Is that why you're so closed off?" she questioned him.

"Oh fuck," he groaned annoyed, "Of course, you would take the opportunity to try and figure me out."

"Well, when you get that upset so fast at a simple mistake, it makes me curious," she stated.

"You know what, fuck this," he turned away from Bayley and headed to his car.

"Oh, go ahead," she taunted him, "Go ahead and run away. It's all you know how to do." She knew it was a low blow and something she'd never normally stoop to, but at the moment she was angry, annoyed, and desperate to get him to open up and if this worked then so be it.

"Fuck you, Bayley," he said as he put his stuff in his trunk.

"No, fuck you," Dean stopped and turned to stare at her in surprise.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said as she stood in front of him, "I said 'fuck you'. Did that get your attention? Is that the only way I can get your attention? Huh?"

"Maybe," he admitted.

"This is so stupid, I'm trying to help you," she groaned frustrated, "Why can't you just accept that and let me?!"

"Because I don't want it," he sighed as he leaned against the trunk of his car and rested his face in his hands, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that?" Bayley pulled his hands from his face and held them in hers to ensure that he couldn't hide from her. She was sick of him hiding. He looked at her hands and then looked at her.

"You do need my help because whatever has happened to you in your past has made you think that you can't trust anyone. I want to help you move past that, so that you can move on with your life and be happy," Bayley explained to him. Dean could see the sincerity in her eyes and he hated it. He ducked his head so that he wouldn't have to look at her, but Bayley wasn't having that. She let go of his hands, stepped closer to him, and lifted his face to look at her.

"Stop hiding from me and let me help you," she begged. Dean could see her eyes start to water and he shut his eyes against the sight. He didn't understand why she cared so much. He didn't want her to care about him, he didn't deserve it.

"I don't deserve it," he murmured.

"Deserve what?" she inquired desperately.

"Any of it," he growled as removed himself from her grasp and turned away from her, "I don't deserve your help, this job, my fans, any of it!" Bayley stared at him stunned.

"You don't deserve to be happy?" she asked feeling like he wanted to say it, but didn't.

"No," he answered honestly. He hated admitting all of this to her, but at that moment, he wanted her gone. The longer he was around her, the more she'd want to break his carefully built walls and there was no way in hell Dean was letting that happen. Letting her in would either lead to pain for him, her, or both and he didn't want that. If spilling his guts was the only way to get her out of his life before either of them could get hurt by his fucked up life, then he'd tell her what she wanted to know.

"Why would you think you don't deserve all this?" she asked as she wiped some tears that had fallen from her face.

"Because life has taught me that whenever anything good happens, it'll turn to hell eventually," he answered bitterly still refusing to look at her as he confessed the bullshit that was his life, "My parents were shit, drug addicted mom and jail bird dad. Shitty friends who've shown me that trusting anyone is bullshit because all they do is stab you in the back...I don't deserve anything good because I've never had it and anytime I get even a taste of it, I lose it." Bayley couldn't hide or stop the tears that were falling down her face. Without thinking, she grabbed Dean's arm and turned him to face her, she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and pulled him close to her. Dean froze at the action, from both surprise and unease. He didn't know what to do or what Bayley was thinking. After standing there for a minute Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Bayley and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her neck.

"You deserve everything," she murmured before pulling away to look at him, "Just because life has dealt you a shitty hand doesn't mean you deserve any of the horrible things that have happened to you."

"What do you know about being dealt a shitty hand, your life's perfect," Dean scoffed at her words.

"Just because I'm happy and want to help people doesn't mean I haven't dealt with my own hardships," she said as she released him fully from her embrace. Dean reluctantly released her. He didn't like how he wanted to keep holding her. He hated how her hug had comforted him.

"Fine, then tell me how the world has screwed you, Bayley," he demanded shaking away the mixed feelings he was having. Bayley sighed and shook her head at his demand before deciding it was only fair since he'd finally opened up to her about something she realized he didn't want to talk about, that she do the same.

"My parents weren't rich. They worked their asses off to provide for my siblings and me. Our lives weren't perfect and I know, my life might seem perfect compared to what you just told me, but that doesn't mean that my life was easy," Bayley paused trying to compose herself, "And then when I was 23..."

"What?"

"When I was 23," Bayley hesitated not sure how to tell him, "...I was...diagnosed with Leukemia." Dean stared at her in shock. _Cancer_ _?_ he thought as her words kept ringing in his ears. He couldn't have heard her right. There was no way that Bayley had cancer.

"You have cancer?" he asked.

"Had," she corrected him, "I'm in remission and have been for about three years now." Dean wasn't sure what to say to her admittance.

"Do they know?" he asked pointing towards the arena with his head.

"Yeah," she answered knowing what he was referring to, "Well, not everyone. Just Stephanie, Hunter, Paige, Emma, Summer...and now you."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," she told him, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I've been an ass and have probably made your cancer worse or some shit like that," he grumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, another nervous habit of his. Bayley shook her head at his words.

"No, I'm fine," she promised, "I went to my doctor a couple of days ago and I'm still doing well."

"Well, now that you know why I'm fucked up...and I know why you never give up...what know?" he asked her.

"Now, that I have a better understanding of what's happened in your life, I'm hoping now I can begin to really help you," she told him simply.

"I don't think you can...I don't think anyone can," he said honestly.

"Don't worry, I will," she smirked, "I'm very good at my job. Just ask Paige."

"They sent Paige to you?" he asked.

"Yep," Bayley answered, "That's why we're such good friends."

"What was her deal?" he inquired.

"Not telling," she replied, "Now, that we've yelled at each other and opened up a little, I still haven't forgotten what started all this. So, are you going to tell me why you told Stephanie you were taking me to the Hall of Fame?"

"Because you said you'd never gone," he answered simply. Bayley was surprised by his answer.

"So?"

"So?" Dean repeated her question, "What do you mean 'so'?"

"I mean, I didn't think you'd care that I've never been, so the fact that that's the reason is just surprising to me," Bayley explained.

"Hey, I may be a jackass some times-"

"All the time," Bayley cut him off which made Dean smirk.

"Fine, all the time, but as shocking as it may sound, I do have a heart and use it sometimes. I just figured you deserved to go since you've helped some of us not go nuts around here," Dean told her. Bayley listened to his words with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"I always knew you had a heart," she murmured before a question popped into her head, "So wait, Stephanie was okay with you telling her that I was going with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, they hired me to help you and I figured they wouldn't want to risk blurring the professional/personal line," she responded.

"What? You afraid you're going to fall for me?" he teased.

"Nope," she stated, "I'm afraid you're going to fall for me, but you won't. That'd be breaking my second rule, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he scoffed remembering the day she'd told him about that stupid rule, "And just like that day, my answers still the same. That's not a problem." She shook her head amused at his words.

"Bayley!" she turned to see Emma, Paige, and Summer heading their way. She turned back towards Dean and was startled to see how close they'd gotten. She took a step back from him and turned to face her friends.

"Hey, we've been lookin' for ya," Paige told her as the three of them came to a stop in front of Bayley, "You said you'd be back and we started to get worried when ya didn't come back."

"Yeah, that'd be my fault," Dean explained much to Bayley and the other women's surprise, "We were just having a little chat and I guess I made her lose track of time."

"Yeah," Bayley agreed sounding unsure. She stared at Dean trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, sunshine," he said as turned to others and did slight bow, "Ladies." All four women watched as Dean got in his car, waited for them to move, and then pulled away.

"What was that about?" Summer asked, breaking the silence as they all continued to stare off into the general direction of where Dean had left.

"I don't know," Bayley answered before turning to address her very confused friends, "But I think I might be finally getting through to him."

"What the hell does that mean?" Summer asked still confused. Bayley ignored her friends as she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Stephanie's number, figuring she better clear up the misunderstanding with her before she forgot to.

"Bayley?" Stephanie answered after the second ring.

"Hi, Steph. I'm sorry to bother you, but I figured I'd call you and let you know that I cleared everything up with Dean," she told her.

"Okay, well that's good. Who is he taking?" she asked and Bayley could hear the annoyance still there in her voice.

"He explained to me that he's taking me and the reason he told me Emma was because he didn't want to tell me until he was sure that he was allowed to go," she explained.

"So, he didn't want to get your hopes up?" Stephanie asked wanting to clarify what she was being told.

"Yes," she replied, "I had mentioned that I hadn't gone to a Hall of Fame ceremony before and I guess, he thought it'd be a nice gesture on his part to take me with him."

"Okay..." Stephanie responded still sounding unsure, "...Bayley...everything is still professional between you two, right?" Bayley was caught off guard by Stephanie's question and let out a slight chuckle.

"Yes, Stephanie," she said before regaining her composure, "My relationship is with Dean is strictly professional. Nothing more."

"Well, I hope so," Stephanie stated which gave Bayley pause, "If it weren't you do realize that that would be strike two, Bayley."

"Yes, Stephanie," Bayley gulped as she looked over at Paige, "I won't let what happened with Paige happen again."

"That's what I like to hear, Bayley," Stephanie said cheerfully, "Well, I'm glad that that's all cleared up. I appreciate you calling me, Bayley. Good bye."

"Bye, Stephanie," she hung up and sighed as a feeling of dread started to consume her.

"What was that about?" Bayley looked up at Paige and could see an understanding there.

"She's worried that I'm getting too close to Dean," Bayley explained.

"Are you?" Paige asked concerned.

"No," Bayley sighed, "There is nothing between us."

"Well, that's not what it looks like," Summer admitted which made Bayley look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bayley questioned her.

"I'm just saying that the last couple weeks you two have seemed really... _close_ ," Summer explained which did nothing to comfort Bayley.

"But there's nothing. It's innocent," Bayley argued.

"We're not sayin' it ain't Bayley, but the way I've seen Dean look at ya, just seems like there's something more there or could be something more...on his side anyway," Emma told Bayley which just made her panic more.

"There can't be," Bayley insisted, "I can't get another strike. I already have one against me because of-"

"Me," Paige finished her sentence, "Because of me."

"Paige," Bayley started, but Paige held up her hands to stop her.

"It's okay, Bayley," she assured her, "I know becomin' my friend got you in hot water with 'em and I'm sorry about that."

"Hey," Bayley said as she approached Paige and wrapped her arms around her, "I don't regret becoming you friend, do you hear me? You didn't need to be analyzed, you needed a friend, and I was there for you. Does it suck that it was technically against their rules? Yeah, but I don't regret it. You're my friend, Paige." Paige hugged Bayley back and held on tightly. Bayley had been there for Paige when she was in a really low place and Paige would forever be grateful to have Bayley in her life, but she always felt guilty that their friendship and closeness had gotten Bayley in trouble. Bayley pulled back and smiled at the raven haired women, who smiled back.

"So, what are you going to do about Dean?" Summer asked. Bayley turned to her and sighed.

"I can't think about that, right now," Bayley explained as she wrapped her arm around Paige's shoulder, "I just want to go back to my hotel room, go to sleep, and forget today ever happened."

"Ya know you can't do that, right?" Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Bayley sighed as the four woman all headed back into the arena to get their things, "But a girl can dream, right?"

 **Well, that was chapter eight. I wasn't originally planning on Dean finding out about Bayley's cancer this early. I'd originally planned for it to be a little later, but my muse decided that this was the moment, so yeah. Leave me a review with your thoughts.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	9. But What Will I Wear?

**I will admit, I am not the best person when it comes to describing clothing, especially dresses. So, I hope I didn't do that bad of a job. I didn't really have a specific dress in mind when I decided on Bayley's dress. I just knew that I wanted it to be blue, since I'd seen a couple pics of Bayley in a blue dress and thought she looked really pretty in blue. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Bayley looked around the shop feeling overwhelmed and out of place. Thankfully Paige was in the same boat as her. This Saturday was the Hall of Fame ceremony and Paige and her needed gowns. Sadly, Summer and Emma had been asked to work Axxess so they weren't coming with them.

"None of these dresses are me," Bayley heard Paige complain for what felt like the millionth time.

"Come on, there has to be somethin' you like," Emma argued, "This is the third store we've been to."

"Well excuse me," Paige sighed as she sat down annoyed.

"Here try this on," Summer ordered as she brought Paige a purple gown with some black lace covering the bodice. Paige took the gown and headed to the changing room without arguing like she'd done at the first store they'd gone to.

"Okay, now let's see," Summer hummed as she looked through a different rack of gowns and grabbed a couple for Bayley, "Try these on, Miss Bay."

"I don't know," Bayley said as she hesitantly took the gowns. It wasn't that Bayley didn't like them, she did actually, but there was a big difference between wearing dresses and wearing gowns.

"Go," Summer ordered. Bayley took them from her and headed to the changing room. The one thing Bayley had learned over the years of knowing Summer Rae was to never question her when it came to fashion and shopping. She tried on the first gown and slowly left the room. She looked over to her right to see an annoyed Paige.

"Nope, that's not it," Summer dismissed Paige before turning to Bayley, "Nice, but not quite right."

"This is hopeless, Summer," Paige groaned as she headed back into the changing room.

"Stop whining," Summer said as she turned back towards the racks of gowns. Bayley went back into the changing room. She changed into the other gown and walked out to see Summer handing Paige a shimmery red gown.

"Nope," Summer said, "Definitely not."

"I think it looks nice," Emma complimented the gown while Paige nodded. Bayley looked at herself in the mirror. It was a pretty gown. It was light emerald green lace gown. Bayley did a little turn and she liked it, but wasn't sure if it was really her.

"No way, that's not the right gown for her," Summer told everyone as she shooed Paige to the dressing rooms. Paige rolled her eyes as she went to put the gown on, grumbling under her breath the whole time.

"Why isn't it the right one? I think she looks great," Emma asked confused as walked up behind Bayley with a smile trying to reassure Bayley. Emma could tell that Bayley was feeling uneasy in the gown.

"Oh, I'm not saying she doesn't look great because she does, but that's not the gown she needs," Summer explained as she looked through the racks some more. Both Emma and Bayley looked over at Summer in confusion.

"Needs? What do you mean by that?" Bayley questioned her. Summer looked at the two with confusion.

"Well, how else do you expect to turn Ambrose's head?" Summer asked like it was obvious.

"Wait, what?" Bayley asked shocked, "Turn Dean's head? Why would I want to do that? And besides I can't turn his head or anything like that. You know that."

"Oh come on, Bayley, just because you can't actually date him doesn't mean you can't look hot as hell. Besides he asked you to be his date, it'd be rude not to look your best," Summer explained as she turned to see Paige exiting the changing room. Summer studied Paige before shaking her head.

"You know what, forget this," Paige huffed defeated, "Tell Stephanie that I'll work Axxess and you can go, Summer."

"No way," Summer argued, "You are going and you're going to look stunning. I refuse to let you or Bayley go to the Hall of Fame without looking out of this world amazing. When I'm done with you two, Rollins and Ambrose won't know what hit them."

"I don't want to impress Dean," Bayley argued.

"And I don't want to impress Rollins," Paige chimed in, but none of them believed her. She glared at the three before heading back to the changing room.

"Of course you do," Summer countered, "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. There is definitely something there."

"There is nothing between us," Bayley scoffed, "If anything there is just annoyance. Him at my very presence and me at his attitude. Anything more than that? Yeah, that doesn't exist. Besides, we talked about this. There can't be anything between us. It's against the rules."

"That's what you think, but trust me. There is something there and when he sees you he won't be able to take his eyes off of you and to hell with the rules. You have a hot guy interested in you," Summer ranted as she grabbed another gown off the rack and handed it to Bayley, "Go try this one on. I think it might be the one." Bayley rolled her eyes before doing as she was ordered.

 **OoOoOo**

"Can I ask you something?" Bayley looked over at Dean with a shrug.

"Sure," she said as she put her cell back in pocket as she gave him her full attention.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"Do what?"

" _This_ ," he stressed as he pointed between himself and her, "Spend all your time trying to help fucked up people like me? I mean what do you get out of this?"

"I like helping people," she stated simply, "I believe everyone deserves happiness and that any hardships that may have happened in their lives shouldn't ruin their chance at that."

"Did you realize that when you got diagnosed?" he asked as he bit his thumb nail. He still wasn't used to or liked the idea of Bayley having cancer. She just seemed to happy and pure to have that horrible of a disease. What bugged him even more was how much he felt distressed by the thought. It unnerved him and concerned him. He'd grown attached to the annoyingly helpful and happy woman and that was the last thing he wanted. Dean hated letting people in or getting attached to other people. He'd learned throughout his life that it was just easier to be alone. Sure, he had Roman, but he still kept him at arm's length. He did consider him a brother, but that didn't mean he told the man everything about himself. So, feeling himself grow attached to Bayley and being concerned for her were scary notions for him.

"No," she murmured caught off guard by his frankness about her disease, "I always felt that way, but it wasn't until I got sick that I realized that I wanted to help people. When I was going through chemo, I was determined to do this, so I went to school. I studied psychology, graduated, and then got my license as a psychiatrist. Then I started to get my name out there and the rest is history."

"How'd you get here?" he asked his eyes never leaving her face as he studied her every move. Bayley had noticed him doing that a lot lately. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Summer's words replayed in her head and for a second she wondered if he did have feelings for her before brushing the stupid thought away.

"Uh...one of my clients worked for the WWE and then Stephanie called me, asked if I could use my skills to help one of their Superstars. I accepted and was able to help. Then theyy hired me for a couple more people and then soon offered me an exclusive contract to work for them," she explained.

"Just like that?" he questioned.

"Yeah, just like that," she chuckled, "Besides I've always been a huge wrestling nerd so the thought of being around all of this, plus I get to help people was like a dream come true."

"Huge wrestling nerd, huh?" he inquired with a slight smirk.

"Yeah," Bayley admitted as she glanced down at her feet before looking up at him with a blush starting to bloom on her cheeks, "I actually wanted to be a wrestler when I was little."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I wanted to focus on school and go to college. Wrestling just didn't seem to fit with that plan, plus when I got sick that just made it seem even more impossible," she explained. Dean felt a frown form on his face as he saw a slight sadness in Bayley's dark brown eyes.

"I used to practice my entrance all the time," she told him with a chuckle that sounded forced to Dean's ears, "I had it all figured out. I was going to be a total baby face and the fans would love me. I even planned out my ring name, Davina Rose. They'd scream my name and cheer every time my music hit. I'd walk down that ramp and take it all in. It'd be my dream come true." Dean stared at Bayley as he took in her words and the more prominent sadness in her eyes. She had wanted this life, but instead of going after it, she'd abandoned it to pursue the easier path. He could perfectly imagine everything she described and he agreed with every word. The WWE Universe would have loved her, especially the kids. The little girls would have worshiped Bayley, but that wasn't going to happen now and for some reason it pissed Dean off.

"You gave up your dream to be like everyone else," he gritted out through clenched teeth. Bayley looked at him startled by the change in his mood, but she shouldn't have been surprised since mood swings were his specialty.

"What?"

"You wanted to do this. You wanted to wrestle, but instead of following your dreams you decided to follow the conventional, socially acceptable way of life. You gave up before you even started," he ranted which only angered Bayley.

"I didn't give up," she argued, "I was just realistic. I knew there was no way that I was going to be able to do it, so instead of dwelling on a dream that was never going to happen, I decided to make a new one. A more realistic one."

"Sounds like giving up to me," Dean hissed as he leaned in closer to her. Bayley rolled her eyes at his words.

"Every damn time," she grumbled, "Every time I talk to you, you turn it into a fight. Why can't you just let someone talk to you without turning confrontational?"

"Maybe I just like arguing better than talking," Dean suggested. They were face to face and Bayley sighed as she looked into his angry blue eyes. That seemed to be all she ever saw when she talked to him, angry blue eyes.

"Starting fights and arguments with me isn't going to do anything, but piss you off and just annoy me. How is that going to help anything?" she questioned him.

"It's not," he answered her, "But I can't help it if stuff you tell me sets me off."

"So, what? Should I just stop talking to you?" Bayley asked.

"There's an idea," he responded and felt a clench in his stomach when he saw a flash of pain in her dark eyes.

"Would that really make you happy, Dean?" she asked genuinely wanting an answer, "If that's what'll make you happy then I'll do it."

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I want you to be happy and if me being in your life just causes you more unhappiness and anger then I'll tell Stephanie and Hunter to remove me from your case," she said as she turned away from him. Dean didn't know how to respond. This whole talk had taken a left turn straight to hell. He had just asked a simple question and now she was talking about leaving. What was worse is that the thought pissed him off more.

"No."

"No?" Bayley asked looking back at him.

"No...it wouldn't make me happy," he replied hesitantly, "If you left they'd probably replace you with someone more annoying than you and besides if you left who would I have to mess with and amuse me." Bayley wasn't sure how honest he was being, but she felt happy to know that he seemed to genuinely want her to stay.

"Fine, but I'm sure you could find someone else to amuse you," Bayley said trying to lighten the dark mood that was still lingering around them, "I'm not that special."

"You really think that?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah...why?" she inquired. He didn't reply, but just stared at her wondering how she couldn't see how people seemed to be drawn to her. He could see that just by the way that Summer, Emma, and Paige were always attached to her hip and were protective as hell when it came to Bayley. The same could be said for Stephanie. Sure, he'd seen her take an interest in her employees before, but he'd seen her around Bayley and the woman acted maternal as hell around her. He'd never seen that side of Stephanie and he knew it was because of Bayley. She just brought out the best in people and a protectiveness as well.

"No reason," he murmured as he started to wonder if he was starting to be like everyone else that knew Bayley. Maybe asking her to stay wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, you should probably start heading to gorilla. Your match is going to start soon," Bayley reminded him bringing Dean back to Earth.

"Yeah," he nodded as he scratched at the back of his neck before starting to walk away. He turned back towards Bayley while still walking.

"You're gonna have to tell me how you came up with Davina Rose," he called to her, "I like it." He turned away from her and disappeared around the corner and Bayley just shook her head as she took in everything that had just happened. She hadn't told anyone that she knew within the WWE about her dream to be a wrestler, not even Emma, Paige, and Summer. Yet, for some reason, it had just spilled out of her mouth. She wasn't sure what possessed her to open up to him, but she had. She shook her head of those thoughts and started to head to an area where she could watch Dean's match. She needed to get her mind off of everything and watching him wrestle should do the trick.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley twirled once more in front of the mirror. She still wasn't sure about the gown, but her friends had assured her that she looked stunning. The Hall of Fame was tonight and Bayley could feel the butterflies having a field day in her stomach. She wasn't sure what was making her more nervous, the thought of all the people she worked with seeing her all dressed up or the thought of Dean seeing her dressed up. She groaned again. She mentally cursed Summer for ever putting those silly thoughts in her mind. He wouldn't care and she shouldn't care what he thought. There was nothing between them and couldn't be anything between them, it was purely professional.

The gown she was wearing was sapphire in color. There was some glitter and jewels across the bodice. It wasn't as flashy or formfitting as Bayley feared Summer would try and put her in, but there was one aspect of the gown that was freaking Bayley out and that was the fact that it was strapless. She'd argued for almost half an hour with Summer about that aspect of the gown. She did love the gown, but the thought of walking around with a strapless gown scared Bayley. She kept imagining the gown falling down too far and everyone seeing her bra, or worse, her breasts.

"Oh god," Bayley moaned miserably as she gripped the bathroom sink feeling sick, "This is such a bad idea." Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she studied her appearance in the mirror. Her hair, normally in a ponytail, was down, curled at the ends, and framing her face. Her makeup was still light like she liked it, but more defined on her face then she usually wore it. She was wearing a darker shade of eye shadow then she normally wore and was wearing a light red color lipstick. Her jewelry was minimal as well. She had simple diamond studs in her ears and a lovely gold bracelet that Emma had let her borrow.

Her shoes, she hadn't been that worried about them considering they wouldn't be seen all night, were simple black heels hidden underneath her gown. The heel wasn't too big since Bayley wasn't the most graceful person in heels. She exited her bathroom and went to make sure everything she needed was in the black clutch that Summer had let her borrow. Bayley's whole body froze when she heard knocking on her door. She took an another deep breath before heading to her door, looked out the peephole to see Dean, and opened it. She took him in and he did the same. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white button down underneath it, a blue necktie, a white handkerchief in his jacket pocket, and brown dress shoes. She smirked when she noticed he was chewing gum and his hair was as messy as ever.

"Well, you clean up nicely," Bayley joked as she felt her nerves start to take over as she realized that Dean was staring at her, "What? Do I look bad? Is it too much?" Dean didn't answer her, he just kept staring. He had always thought Bayley was pretty; you'd have to be a dumbass and blind, not to realize that. Looking at her know, he realized that he was wrong. She wasn't pretty, she was beautiful and that thought caught him off guard.

"No," he choked out before clearing his throat, "You look nice...It's not too much."

"You sure?" she asked still unsure.

"Positive," he told her with a reassuring smile, "You look great."

"Thank you," she replied with a sigh of relief, "Well, we should get going."

"Yep, let's go," Dean said as he watched Bayley quickly check to see if she had everything before locking her door and following him towards the elevators. Even though Dean had assured her she looked fine, Bayley couldn't stop her nerves from returning. Meanwhile, Dean couldn't stop glancing at Bayley from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and it was making him even more nervous about the growing attachment he had for the woman beside him. This was going to be a long night for the both of them, but for different reasons.

 **Oh god, Hall of Fame is next chapter. What drama will ensue? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**  
 **Also, I hope nothing in this chapter pertaining to Dean and Bayley's feelings for each other doesn't seemed rushed. I don't know, I had to rewrite this chapter a couple times because I felt their emotions were too rushed. I'm still not satisfied, but there is nothing else I could do to change this chapter without completely rewriting it from scratch and there was no way I was doing that.**  
 **So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review with your thoughts.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	10. Hall of Fame

**First and foremost, I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but I recently got a new job, and it's kind of sucked all the energy, and creativity out of me. I'm starting to get back into the swing of things, so hopefully my next update won't take so long.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

The ride to the ceremony was quiet, but not awkward. Actually neither could think of anything to say to the other, too lost in their own minds and thoughts. When they pulled up, the nerves started to assault Bayley.

"Ready?" she turned to see Dean smirking at her.

"Don't make fun of me," she sighed as she tried to calm her nerves.

"I'm not," Dean chuckled finding how nervous Bayley was cute. _Wait, what?_ Dean thought as his faced scrunched in confusion.

"You okay?" Bayley asked bringing Dean out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he dismissed her concern as he got out of the car. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the flashes of the cameras. He turned around and held his hand out to help Bayley out of the car. She was a little surprised, but accepted his hand. She quickly shielded her eyes when she was blinded by flashes.

"Should've warned ya," Dean said as he stood by Bayley awkwardly, not sure what to do next. Bayley still blinded made the choice for him. She grabbed his arm and held tightly. He couldn't help, but smirk at her again. There weren't many photographers outside the building, but enough that there annoying flashes were blinding Bayley. Thankfully, Dean started to lead her inside. Once inside, she released Dean's arm and he frowned slightly at that. She didn't notice the shift in Dean's attitude since she was focused on adjusting her eyes to the new lighting.

"Bayley!" She turned and was attacked by Paige. Bayley giggled at her enthusiasm. Normally, Bayley would be the one to squeal and attack someone with a hug, but Bayley's happy, playful personality was rubbing off on Paige.

"I'm a bad influence on you," Bayley giggled as she hugged Paige back. She looked behind Paige and could see Seth Rollins looking in their direction. Bayley looked behind her to see Dean standing there with an emotionless mask on his face, but his eyes were locked on Seth's form.

"You look stunnin'," Bayley looked back at Paige and smiled at her compliment, "Summer really does know her stuff."

"Summer picked out your dress?" Both women looked in Dean's direction.

"Yeah," Bayley answered, but Dean didn't say anything else. He just nodded absentmindedly as his eyes went back to Seth.

"You look gorgeous," Bayley complimented Paige as she did a little twirl for Bayley. Her dress was perfect for her. It was strapless like Bayley's, but it was all black with hints of lace in the bodice. It was perfect for Paige and her hair was pushed out of her face by some black barrettes.

"Thank you, Bay," Paige smiled as she looked behind her to see Seth watching both women. He sent Paige a little wave which she returned before turning back to Bayley who was grinning brightly at Paige.

"Did you come with him?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe," she answered.

"That is not an answer and you know it," Bayley challenged her, "Tell me." Dean watched the two women and was mystified by Bayley acting like any other woman, gossiping with their best friend about a guy. For some reason, Dean never pictured Bayley as the type to do that, but then again he was just used to how she acted around him. He'd never really seen her around Paige, Summer, or Emma. His eyes went back to Rollins and they slanted slightly in anger. He hated seeing his face. It was taking everything in him not to march over there and smash in his smug face, but the thought of seeing that disappointed look on Bayley's face kept him in control of himself. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought as he shook his head slightly to get rid of those kind of thoughts.

"Nope, not tellin' ya," Paige taunted as she hugged her friend once more before leaving her, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Before Bayley could pester her any further Paige was walking away, but Bayley watched both her and Seth's every move. Paige looked Seth's way before walking past him. He watched her walk past him, waited a couple seconds, before he followed after her.

"They are so here together," Bayley mumbled.

"Why the hell would the scream queen be here with that asshole?" Bayley turned to face Dean, who seemed to have relaxed, and looked at him questioningly.

"Scream queen?"

"What? It fits," he insisted, "She screams and she's British...why the fuck are you looking at me like I have two fucking heads? It makes sense!" Bayley just shook her head as she started to giggle at his new nickname for her friend.

"Come on, you dork," she said as she tugged on his sleeve. They started walking towards the area where all the talent would make their entrances to the red carpet. Bayley pulled her phone from her clutch to quickly send a text to Byron Saxton and Tom Phillips to let them know Dean was here. She had asked both of them earlier that week to be her eyes on the red carpet, to ensure Dean behaved, since she couldn't walk it.

"You never answered my question," Dean pointed out as he waited in the small line forming outside the door. Bayley put her phone away and looked up at him confused before she realized what question he was referencing.

"Oh, Paige and Seth?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she inquired curious.

"I don't, but I figured you'd care if your friend had something going on with a piece of shit like Rollins," he explained.

"I do care, but I don't know Seth. She really likes him and he seems to like her. It's her life and she's free to date whoever she wants. If he turns out to be a 'piece of shit' like you say then she'll find that out and I'll be there for her if she needs me," Bayley said.

"You're not going to warn her?" he questioned her, "What kind of friend let's their friend date someone they know is just gonna hurt them?"

"Don't think you know anything about my friendship with Paige, Dean," Bayley ordered, "For your information, Paige does know what kind of guy Seth is, but she still wants to date him. Now, Summer, Emma, and myself all mentioned everything you so eloquently pointed out to her and had to accept that she wants this. So we will be good friends and support her. So, please in the future refrain from trying to tell me how to be a friend to my friends. Understood?" Dean stood there taking in her words as he tried to understand where any of this had come from. He nodded and Bayley turned away from him obviously annoyed at him. They stood there in a tense, awkward silence, neither wanting to say anything to the other. Bayley, fearing she'd say something she'd regret and Dean, afraid he'd just make it worse.

"Okay, you're going to walk the carpet and you're going to be on your best behavior. I'll be waiting for you at the end of the carpet, and then we'll take our seats. Got all that?" Bayley listed off all he had to do.

"You're not walking the carpet with me?" he asked confused.

"No."

"Why not?" he questioned her.

"Because I'm not your date and we're not together, so it would look weird if I was walking down the carpet with you," she explained. He was about to say something else to her, but he was next to head out onto the carpet.

"Remember, best behavior," she called as he headed out onto the carpet. He sent her a thumbs up which didn't really make her feel any better about this. A small smile graced her face when she heard the crowd that was in there losing their minds at the sight of him. Her smile quickly fell as she thought of what could have been had she not given up on her dream. She quickly shook that thought out of her head as she headed to the other entrance for the end of the carpet.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley watched in awe as all the Superstars and Divas walked the carpet. She still couldn't believe she was actually here. She watched Dean like a hawk, trying to see if he was doing or possibly saying anything that could get him in trouble. Thankfully, she could see Byron and Tom watching him closely as well. Occasionally, they'd send a little thumbs up her way, which would make her feel relief for a second, but then he'd walk over to another interviewer and her panic would start all over again.

She'd even gotten a couple thumbs up from Renee Young, who she'd been told had also been included in her little plan. She was grateful that Byron and Tom had asked Renee to help her out. Renee and her weren't close, but they had a mutual respect for each other. Bayley finally felt herself relax when Dean headed over to her.

"You can call your little spies off, I've been a good boy," he joked which made Bayley giggle.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"Pretty much," he answered which made Bayley laugh, "So, what do I get for being a good boy?" Bayley rolled her eyes at his suggestive question before taking a step closer to him which she saw surprised him slightly.

"You get to sit by me for the next couple hours and watch me lose my fangirl mind," she told him with a sweet smile. She didn't see his reaction as she turned and headed to their seats. Dean just shook his head at her words before following her.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley still couldn't believe she was here. She had pinched herself when the ceremony had started, but this was real, she was here. She'd looked over quite a few times during the ceremony, grinning ear to ear at Dean. He had found it amusing to see Bayley so excited and happy and couldn't believe she had actually pinched herself. He'd already caught her crying twice through the ceremony and without thinking he'd grabbed her hand. Bayley had been startled the first time he'd done it, but she hadn't pulled her hand away.

He had, when he realized what he did, but then he did it again. The second time he did it, Bayley didn't even think about it, she had actually appreciated it. The whole ceremony was so beautiful and made Bayley realize how much she really did love this company. Hearing all these amazing people she admired talking about their careers and everything they'd been through, in the flesh, was the most amazing thing that had happened to Bayley.

 **OoOoOo**

When the ceremony ended, Dean and Bayley headed to the after party that the WWE was throwing. Dean hadn't really wanted to go, but figured Bayley might like it and she did. He stood off to the side, drinking, and keeping an eye on Bayley. She was on the dance floor dancing with Paige and Dean smirked at the sight. The smirk quickly disappeared when he saw Seth heading his way.

"Never expected to see you here," Seth stated conversationally. Dean clenched his fist, trying with everything in him not to knock Seth out.

"What the fuck do you want?" he hissed which only made Seth chuckle and made Dean angrier.

"Just surprised to see you with someone is all," Seth told him with a shrug, "Never saw you as the relationship type." Dean was about to correct him, but stopped deciding it was none of Seth's business, or anyone for that matter, what his relationship with Bayley was.

"What about you and Paige?" Dean asked obviously catching Seth off guard.

"Why do you care?" he asked intrigued.

"I don't," Dean dismissed his question, "...but Bayley does..." Seth studied the man he used to call a brother, completely confused by the strange relationship between the Lunatic Fringe and the sweet therapist that everyone at the WWE seemed to love.

"We're just friends, but I'm hoping for more," Seth admitted. Dean studied Seth and could see that he was telling the truth. That was the one thing that hadn't changed between the two men. Dean could always read Seth, well that's what he thought, but Seth had proven to him with his betrayal that that wasn't always the case.

"Whatever," Dean sighed as he walked away from Seth and headed towards Bayley. Seth was still mystified by this sudden change in Dean's demeanor. He'd never seen this side of Dean and it was interesting to see this side of his former friend. Bayley giggled as she danced with Paige and her smile brightened as she saw Dean coming their way.

"Dance with us, Ambrose," Paige hollered over the music.

"I think your boyfriend wants to dance with you instead," Dean smirked as Paige's eyes instantly found Seth. She shot him a glare before walking off.

"Don't tease her," Bayley said as she playfully hit his arm.

"It was too easy," he shrugged, "How much longer you wanna stay here?" Bayley shrugged as she circled him with a smirk. Dean watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dancing," she replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I can see that," he stated, "Why are you dancing around me?"

"Because I want to dance," she told him as she did a little twirl, "Will you dance with me?" Bayley held out her hand to Dean and he looked at her hand before he grabbed it and pulled Bayley close to him. Bayley was startled and looked up at Dean. He smirked down at her and Bayley let out a slight giggle before pulling away from him.

"What?" Dean asked, "I thought you wanted to dance."

"You think you're so funny," she rolled her eyes as she walked away from Dean and left the dance floor. Dean followed behind her and the pair headed towards the exit.

 **OoOoOo**

The drive back to the hotel was quiet, but there was a tension that filled the air. Bayley wasn't sure what it was from, but it made her uncomfortable. She kept squirming in her seat and Dean noticed. He bit his tongue to stop himself from demanding she sit still. Her restlessness reminded him of a small child. When they got back to the hotel, he exited the limo and helped Bayley out. The pair walked into the hotel and headed to the elevators. Once they were inside the elevator, Bayley turned to face Dean.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to stop fidgeting. Dean couldn't help, but chuckle as he looked over at Bayley.

"I swear you ask me that at least once every time we see each other," Dean pointed out.

"Well, if you didn't look like something was always wrong, then I wouldn't have to ask," Bayley explained as they exited the elevator.

"I just have a lot of shit on my mind," Dean shrugged as he followed Bayley.

"Are you worried about your match tomorrow?" she asked as they stopped at her hotel room.

"Nope," he answered, "I'm good when it comes to my match. I'm not worried about that."

"Then what?" she pushed him.

"It's nothing," Dean said with a hint of finality in his voice. Bayley wanted to press him, but decided against it. She'd had a fun night and didn't want to ruin it by arguing with him.

"Okay," she relented before sighing happily and looking up at Dean, "Thank you...again. You didn't have to do this, but I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he replied before he was caught off guard by Bayley's arms wrapping around his neck. He stood there for a second before his arms wrapped around her waist. He held her close and felt wetness on his jacket. He pulled back to see tears falling from Bayley's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped her tears.

"God, I'm being stupid," she chuckled, "I...I'm just really...happy." Dean chuckled as he pulled her back into the hug.

"Only you would cry when you're happy," he teased.

"Don't be mean," Bayley whined which just made Dean laugh more.

"I'm not. I'm just stating facts," Bayley pulled away and shook her head at his words.

"Whatever," she sighed as she wiped her face, "I probably look like crap now."

"No," Dean stated as Bayley looked up at him.

"I don't?" she questioned him not believing his words.

"You look...," he paused which made Bayley nervous.

"I look...?" she asked. Dean didn't answer her question. Instead he wiped another tear from her cheek and kept his hand cupping her face. Bayley watched Dean as his eyes darted over her face. She watched as a look of certainty crossed his face, and he slowly leaned forward, and placed his lips on hers. Bayley froze, unsure what to do or how she felt. Dean's eyes were closed, and slowly Bayley's eyes fluttered closed, and she relaxed slightly. It wasn't this huge, intense passionate kiss. It was simple, yet sweet. Dean pulled back and Bayley's eyes opened showing her confusion, surprise, and wonder at what had just happened.

"You look beautiful," he murmured before he kissed her forehead, "Night Bayley." Bayley didn't get a chance to reply because Dean quickly headed back down the hall. Bayley watched him walk away and was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Night," she whispered to the empty hallway. She touched her lips briefly before she entered her room, desperately needing to talk to her friends about what had just happened.

 **OoOoOo**

AJ Lee smirked evilly as she sent Stephanie a quick text asking to see her. When Stephanie refused, she sent her another text with one of the pictures she had taken of Dean and Bayley. After a couple of minutes, Stephanie texted AJ back telling her to come see her. AJ skipped away from where she'd been hiding and headed to the elevator. She clicked on the floor that Stephanie had told her to go to. She looked through the pictures she had snapped and felt a mix of rage and satisfaction.

"Now, you'll be history and Dean will be all mine again," AJ mused happily to herself, "Nobody takes my man from me...nobody!" When the elevator dinged, AJ calmed herself down before exiting the elevator and skipping the rest of the way to Stephanie's hotel room.

 **Uh oh, AJ's causing drama. You'll have to wait until next time to see what Stephanie has to say about these pictures and what will happen between Bayley and Dean after that kiss. Review with your thoughts and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	11. We Have A Problem

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but work got in the way.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Bayley had spent most of the night talking to Paige, Summer, and Emma about Dean kissing her. They had freaked out and all had different reactions. Paige had wanted to kill him for jeopardizing Bayley's job by being so stupid. Summer had wanted all the details about the kiss and wanted to know how Bayley felt about it. Emma had remained pretty quiet and when Summer and Paige had calmed down, she had just been supportive of whatever Bayley felt or wanted to do. After they left, she kept thinking about the kiss.

Did she enjoy it? Yes, she did. She actually liked it a lot, which scared her. Bayley had been afraid to be with anyone as soon as she'd been diagnosed, so she'd been very careful to keep her distance and not get emotionally attached to any guys she met. Bayley knew in her heart, she wanted to kiss Dean again. It had caused something in her to stir when their lips had touched.

Did Bayley realize how wrong this was? Most definitely yes. Bayley knew how much trouble she would be in if it was revealed to Stephanie and Triple H that something more had developed between herself and Dean. With all these thoughts running through her head she hadn't been able to get much sleep. When Bayley's alarm went off she groaned as she sat up, realizing she'd only gotten about three hours of sleep. She sluggishly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Throughout her morning she kept thinking about how she'd approach the kiss with Dean. Should she be direct? Should she wait until tomorrow since today was going to be a hectic day for him?

Bayley was brought out of her musing when she heard her phone beep. She grabbed her phone and looked down at the text from Summer, **Morning Miss Bay. We're all going to breakfast & we're wondering if you wanted to come with?** Bayley quickly sent her a reply telling her she'd meet them at the restaurant in 10 minutes. She grabbed everything she'd need and left the room, heading towards the elevator. Bayley about turned back around when she saw AJ at the elevator. Bayley shook away the fear and decided to face her. She walked over to the elevator, pushed the button and stood there.

"Hi Bayley," AJ greeted her with a huge smile on her face. Bayley was caught off guard by AJ's friendliness and let herself relax slightly.

"Hi AJ," she replied, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing great," AJ told her with a smirk that unnerved Bayley slightly, "I mean today's Wrestlemania. How could I not be doing great?"

"Well, that's great," Bayley said feeling her nerves get the best of her. When the elevator arrived the two women entered and stood in silence, Bayley feeling awkward and AJ feeling perfectly content. When the elevator doors opened Bayley was the first to exit. She tried not to run out of there, but pretty much failed.

"Bye AJ," she called over her shoulder as she raced away from the other woman.

"See you around, Bayley," Bayley heard AJ call to her in a sickeningly sweet voice. Bayley left the hotel and quickly headed towards her rental car. Once inside she took a couple calming breaths before she pulled away and headed to the restaurant that Summer had told her they'd be going to. When she arrived she spotted her friends and headed over to their table.

"Hey guys," Bayley greeted them as she sat next to Emma.

"Hey," They all greeted her before Summer's eyes zeroed in on Bayley, "So, have you spoken to Ambrose yet about that kiss?"

"No," Bayley answered, "And I think I'm going to wait until tomorrow actually to talk to him about it."

"Why are you waitin' so long?" Paige asked as their food arrived. Bayley told the waitress her order before she answered Paige.

"Today's Mania and I just think it'd be better for him to focus on his match, instead of that kiss," Bayley explained, "We can talk about it tomorrow." Her friends nodded in understanding, but they all felt like it was risky to wait so long, although none of them voiced that thought. The four women spent their morning eating, gossiping, and just enjoying being together. Once they were done, Paige got in Summer's car and Emma got in Bayley's and the four of them headed to the arena to get ready for the biggest event of the year.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley hadn't seen Dean so far and she was starting to wonder if he was avoiding her. She was about to give up on her search when she bumped into someone.

"Crap, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was...Where the hell have you been?" Bayley asked Dean after she realized he'd been the one she bumped into.

"Didn't know you were looking for me," he replied as he started walking away from her. Bayley caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him. Dean turned to look at Bayley with an arched brow.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me," Bayley lectured, "You know by now that I'm always looking for you when I get to the arena. You usually make it easier for me to find you, but today it seemed like you were...were..."

"Avoiding you?" Dean supplied and Bayley nodded. Dean shook his head at her assumption.

"I wasn't avoiding you, sunshine," he told her, "Just wanted to be by myself today so that I could focus." Bayley could see he was being honest, but she still felt like he had been avoiding her. She wanted at that moment ask him about the kiss, but decided against it.

"Okay...I just wanted to see how you were doing," she explained starting to feel slightly awkward.

"I'm fine, sunshine," he promised, "Can I go?"

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, "Just...promise me you'll be careful out there."

"Can't promise you that," Dean told her which just made Bayley frown, "Hey, you never know what could happen out there. I'm not gonna promise to be careful when anything could happen...besides I don't make promises I can't keep." With that Dean turned away from Bayley and left her to her thoughts. She sighed before turning and looking for somewhere she could watch the show.

 **OoOoOo**

"Where is he?" Bayley asked as she searched the screen. Dean had taken a nasty fall and had been missing from the rest of the match. She watched as Daniel Bryan won and while she was happy for Daniel, he was a nice guy and she liked him, her main focus was on where Dean was. Bayley stood from her seat and started to leave the room when she was stopped by Summer calling her name.

"Where are you going?" she asked her.

"I'm going to the trainer's room," she answered Summer, "After that fall, that's most likely where he'll be." She left the room after that and headed to the trainer's room. When she arrived she was greeted with the sight of a very pissed off Dean Ambrose and the doctor cleaning up the back of his head.

"How's your head?" she asked trying to hide how worried she was.

"He's fine, just a couple staples," the doctor answered Bayley before looking at Dean; "You need to rest for the rest of the night, if you want there to be a chance of you being on Raw tomorrow." Dean nodded and the doctor left the room, leaving the pair by themselves.

"You okay?" she asked him as she walked behind him to look at his injury. It looked bad, but Bayley wasn't the best judge of what was nothing and what was serious. Sure, she'd been around plenty of wrestlers that have gotten hurt, but she thought everything looked a lot worse than it really was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled. Bayley stopped staring at his wound and moved so that she was standing in front of Dean.

"Okay, how are you feeling about losing the match?" she asked knowing that that was what was really annoying him. Dean glared at Bayley and she could see it in his eyes that her assumption was right.

"I'm feeling pretty fucking lousy. How the fuck do you think I feel?" he hissed.

"Then don't say your fine, when you're not," Bayley explained. Dean rolled his eyes, not in the mood for this bullshit right now.

"Look, I just lost and I have staples in my head. I really don't want any of your psycho babble right now, sunshine," he dismissed her as he started to walk out of the room.

"Are you sure you should leave?" Bayley asked her worry returning.

"I already told you I'm fine and so did the doc," Dean told her as he exited the trainer's room. Bayley stood in the doorway debating about what to do before a thought popped into her head. She looked around and saw the hallway was abandoned. She walked up behind Dean and hugged him. Dean was taken aback by the hug and looked over his shoulder to see Bayley's face buried in his back.

"You know I'm sweating and I'm pretty sure there's blood on the back of my shirt," he warned her amused.

"I don't care," she mumbled as she released him. He turned to face her with a questioning look.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she answered him before she gave him a proper hug. Dean didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. He liked that she was worried about him, but knew in his heart that she shouldn't be worried about him. Worrying about him would just cause her stress and who knows what that would do to her health. Bayley released him and beamed up at him.

"You'll get them next time," Bayley told him trying to cheer him up.

"Whatever you say, sunshine," Dean chuckled as he walked away from Bayley and headed towards the locker room. Bayley made her way back to where she'd been watching the show, but paused when she saw Stephanie making her way towards her and she didn't look happy.

"Hi Steph," Bayley greeted her.

"I need you to report to my office at nine tomorrow morning," Stephanie explained.

"Is everything okay?" Bayley asked fear consuming her.

"No Bayley," Stephanie answered her, "Everything is most definitely not okay."

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley sat waiting for Stephanie to arrive and with every passing minute her fear grew. She wasn't sure what this meeting was about, but she was sure it wasn't anything good. Her heart was racing and she tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't helping. When Stephanie entered the room, Bayley stood. She watched as Stephanie walked over to her desk and then sat down. Bayley slowly sat down in her seat and waited patiently for Stephanie to start talking.

"Bayley, I've asked you to meet with me because I've received some upsetting news that doesn't set well with me," Stephanie explained which didn't do anything to help Bayley's nerves.

"What?" Stephanie didn't answer Bayley. Instead she pulled a folder from her desk and placed in front of Bayley. Bayley hesitantly grabbed the folder and opened it. Her eyes widened as she took in the pictures of her hugging Dean and Dean kissing her.

"Now, you told me that there was nothing going on with you and Dean, but those pictures tell me something else," Stephanie stated as she studied Bayley, "So I'm going to ask you again Bayley. Is there something going on between you and Dean?" Bayley looked at the pictures before looking up at Stephanie.

"I...I...," Bayley wasn't sure how to answer Stephanie, she still wasn't sure what was going on between herself and Dean, "Stephanie...I-I don't know what's going on between Dean and I, but...it does seem like some feelings have developed on Dean's side."

"What about you?" Stephanie asked, "How do you feel about Dean?"

"I care about Dean, but that's all," Bayley replied trying to be as honest as she could about her feelings, "My feelings for Dean are purely platonic in nature." Stephanie studied Bayley trying to see if she was lying to her, but only saw honesty. Stephanie had been watching the pair a lot recently, even before AJ had shown her the photos. She had seen that Dean definitely had feelings for Bayley and could see a fondness in Bayley's eyes for Dean, but she could never tell if Bayley's feelings were the same as Dean's.

"That may be true Bayley," Stephanie sighed not liking what she had to do, "But Bayley I'm very sad to say that I have to suspend you...that's strike two." Bayley stared at Stephanie in shock.

"W-What?" Bayley asked trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check, "Stephanie, I swear to you nothing is going on between-"

"It doesn't matter, Bayley," Stephanie cut her off, "You were warned not to get too close to your clients and you broke the rules. Now, your suspension will only last two months. After the two months, you can return and we'll integrate you back into the mix with the roster."

"What's going to happen to Dean?" Bayley couldn't help, but ask.

"We'll see how he deals with not having you around and if he reverts to his old behavior, then we'll find someone else to help him," Stephanie explained. Bayley nodded starting to feel numb.

"When does my suspension start?" she asked.

"Today," Bayley looked up at Stephanie surprised. She honestly thought she'd have more time before it started. She nodded and stood. Stephanie stood as well and kept her eyes trained on Bayley to see how she was feeling.

"I understand, Stephanie," Bayley said emotionless, "Can I stay for Raw tonight, or should I leave right now?" Stephanie debated for a second before coming to a decision.

"I think it'd be better and easier if you left now," Stephanie answered her. Bayley nodded before turning away from Stephanie and exited the room. Stephanie sat back down in her seat and sighed heavily. She didn't want to suspend Bayley, but she knew it had to be done. Stephanie just hoped that this would be a wake up call to Bayley and something like this wouldn't happen when she came back because the last thing Stephanie wanted to do was fire Bayley.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley drove straight to her hotel from her meeting with Stephanie. She'd managed to keep it together the whole drive, but as soon as she shut the door behind her, she crumbled into a mess of sobs. Her heart was breaking and she felt like everything was falling apart. Sure, it was just a suspension, but that meant that if she got a third strike she could lose her job. A part of her wanted to blame Dean. He'd been the one involved with AJ's crazy ass and she'd gotten the revenge she'd longed for. He'd been the one to kiss her, he'd been the one to invite her to the Hall of Fame ceremony, and he was the one that was getting attached. She wanted to blame him, but knew deep in her heart that she couldn't. She blamed herself mostly. She'd let him do all of this and hadn't tried to discourage him.

She sat for hours in her hotel room, crying and just lying in her bed. Emma had called her twice, Summer called her four times and texted her twice, and Paige had called her six times and texted her eight times. Dean was the one that called and texted her the most. She ignored them all, not wanting to talk to anyone. Finally, Bayley sent a text to Paige, Emma, and Summer quickly explaining what had happened and asking them to give her some time. Emma and Summer understood and said they'd be there for Bayley when she needed them, but Summer was pissed. Although, she wasn't as pissed as Paige.

Paige wanted to beat the hell out of AJ, Dean, and Stephanie. Bayley had to talk Paige down and told her not to risk her job for Bayley. It had taken about 15 minutes to calm Paige down, but once she had calmed Paige down, Bayley sat up and tried to think of what she'd tell Dean. When she finally built up the strength to call Dean, she sat there listening as his phone rang.

"Where the fuck have you been, Bayley?" Dean answered angrily, "I've been trying to get a hold of you all fucking day."

"I'm sorry, I didn't answer, but I needed some time to myself today," Bayley replied, trying her hardest to sound like her normal self.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"I just received some bad news today and I just needed some time to myself," Bayley explained.

"What happened? Is it your cancer? Is it back?" he inquired, his worry growing.

"No! No, I'm fine. My cancer hasn't come back," she told him, trying to calm him down.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I was suspended," Bayley blurted out, not knowing a gentler way to put it.

"Suspended? What for? How long?" he questioned her.

"For two months and it's because...," Bayley paused not sure how to word it without blaming him, "Stephanie believes you and I are getting too close. So, she's following company policy and suspending me."

"We're getting too close? Why the fuck would she think that?" he demanded.

"She's not the only one, I've heard that from a couple people, plus she received some pictures of us kissing," Bayley explained.

"What?"

"Someone caught us when you kissed me, took some pictures, and sent them to Stephanie," Bayley repeated. The line was quite on Dean's end and Bayley was starting to wonder if he was still there.

"That fucking bitch!" Dean yelled, causing Bayley to move her phone from her ear, "I'm going to fucking kill her."

"Dean, please don't," Bayley sighed.

"Why?" Dean asked, "Why the fuck shouldn't I make her life a living hell after she pulled a stunt like this?"

"You don't even know that it was AJ," Bayley pointed out.

"Don't fucking kid yourself, Bayley. We both know it was that bitch who did this," Dean hissed, "I shouldn't have let my fucking guard down. Fuck!"

"Dean, please calm down," Bayley begged. Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but failing miserably.

"I'll talk to Stephanie and make her understand that AJ's crazy ass did this to get back at me," he explained, "I'll get your job back, sunshine."

"No."

"No?" he asked, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, that I think Stephanie has a point," Bayley sighed, "We've been getting too close and it's not a professional relationship anymore."

"What the fuck are you saying, Bayley?" he barked.

"I'm saying that...during my suspension, I think it would be good for you to try and live your life without my help," she told him.

"So, what? You don't want to talk to me during your suspension?" he questioned her.

"Yes, Dean," she answered him, "I think it would be better for you, if we don't speak to each other."

"You don't mean that, sunshine," he countered, "You'll be bored as hell without me."

"I do mean that, Dean," she told him, "Please, try to behave and prove to everyone that you are the good guy, I know you are."

"Bayley, come on. You don't know what you're-"

"I do, Dean," she interrupted him, "Good bye, Dean."

"Bayley, wait-" She hung up her phone and felt fresh tears fall down her face. She shut her phone off and lay down on her bed. These two months were going to be the longest, hardest days of her life.

 **Okay, so this chapter turned out pretty angsty. Sorry about that, but it had to be done. Please review and let me know what you thought.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	12. Returns, Confessions, and Confusion

**So, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, but life happened, plus the holidays and I had no time.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Bayley had been right. Her two months away from the company were miserable. She had kept in contact with her friends during her suspension, but hadn't talked to Dean. He had tried constantly to get in touch with her for those first two weeks she was gone. Slowly, but surely he began to call and text her less and less, until he stopped altogether. Bayley had been conflicted when that had happened. A part of her was happy since he had finally listened to her, but the other part of her was depressed beyond belief that he'd given up. Summer had made sure to keep her up to date on all things Dean, even after Bayley had told her not to.

Summer had also kept Bayley up to date on everything AJ as well. Summer had told Bayley that AJ had gotten suspended for an undisclosed amount of time after she had attacked Dean after he had rejected her again. She'd just lost it and went after him. It had gotten worse for her when Roman and Paige had tried to get her off Dean who hadn't fought back, apparently accepting his fate. When AJ had turned her rage onto Paige, it had turned into a brawl. When it had finally been broken up, everyone involved had been punished, but AJ had received the worst punishment. Summer had thought she'd gotten worse because Stephanie was looking for an excuse to get rid of AJ, since everyone knew that Stephanie hadn't been pleased with suspending Bayley.

Bayley let out a deep sigh as she pushed all those thoughts out of her mind as she found herself once again sitting across from Stephanie. Her nerves were shot as she tried to remain calm as she waited to hear her new fate. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to her or what her role with the WWE was going to be now and the not knowing is what was driving Bayley crazy at the moment.

"It's good to see you again, Bayley," Stephanie greeted her with a warm smile. Bayley tried her best to smile back, but found that she just couldn't.

"It's good to see you, too, Stephanie," Bayley murmured. Stephanie could sense the nervous energy coming off of Bayley and smiled sadly at the young woman.

"Bayley, I hope you understand why we had to suspend you," Stephanie started and watched as Bayley gave her a weak nod, "After a lot of discussion, we have decided that we want you to remain with the company, but it'll be in a different capacity." Bayley looked at Stephanie in confusion as she listened to her words.

"We still value your skills and don't want to lose them, but since it seems that you are incapable of doing your job without getting too close to your patients," Bayley felt like Stephanie had punched her in the heart with that statement and Stephanie could see that her words had wounded Bayley, but she continued, "We've decided that you will be someone that everyone on the roster can come to if they need someone to talk to. At the end of every month you will meet with me and tell me if there is anyone that in your professional opinion would benefit with a more one on one treatment and we will find them help. How does that sound to you, Bayley?"

"So...I'd basically become a guidance counselor?" Bayley asked frowning.

"If that's how you'd like to view it, then yes. We value you Bayley and with this new position, you'll be able to be as friendly as you like with everyone on the roster and not risk facing termination," Stephanie explained.

"Is this my only option?" Bayley asked hoping there was another way.

"Yes, Bayley," Stephanie told her, "It's either that or nothing." Bayley thought of her options. She could quit, do what she loved, and help people one on one or stay, and watch as other people helped the roster sort through their issues. Bayley felt her sadness and disappointment almost consume her, but she pushed all those feelings away as she looked Stephanie in the eye.

"Okay," she agreed. She hated the idea of sending people to other therapist when she could handle it, but the thought of not working here and not being around her friends killed her more. Stephanie allowed herself a small smile at Bayley agreeing to her new position, but Stephanie wasn't stupid or blind to the fact that Bayley wasn't happy about it.

"I'm glad, Bayley," Stephanie murmured as she stood from her desk. Bayley stood as well and was slightly startled when she felt Stephanie pull her in for a hug.

"When can I get back to work?" Bayley asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"You can start now," Stephanie told her, "We've already informed everyone of what your new position is. Everyone's waiting to see if you'll accept it." Bayley nodded before giving Stephanie another hug, which made Stephanie chuckle. Bayley quickly left the room wanting to find her friends and, as much as she denied it, Dean.

 **OoOoOo**

"Miss Bay!" Summer cried as she spotted Bayley coming down the hallway. Emma and Paige turned their heads and both grinned brightly as the three women practically tackled Bayley.

"So, did you accept?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I accepted, but it's going to be a hard transition," Bayley acknowledged.

"I still can't believe that bitch did this to you," Paige hissed as visions of beating the hell out of AJ passed through her mind.

"Paige, it wasn't completely her fault," Bayley argued which made all her friends roll their eyes. They knew Bayley was kindhearted, but this was ridiculous.

"Bayley, she followed you, took pictures, and sent them to Stephanie. How is this not her fault?" Summer questioned her.

"I'm not saying she's blameless, but I should have seen how deep Dean's feelings were developing," Bayley countered.

"Have you seen him?" Emma asked. Bayley shook her head. She honestly didn't know if he'd want to see her. Summer had let her know that the first couple weeks he'd been in a constant foul mood, but hadn't done anything to get him in trouble, which had pleased Bayley. What concerned Bayley were Summer's reports on how he'd recently been walking around like he was on autopilot. Bayley had noticed a change in him when she'd watch Raw and Smackdown. He just wasn't his usual "Lunatic Fringe" self and Bayley feared that it was her fault.

"I was thinking of looking for him, but I'm not sure he'll want to see me," Bayley expressed her fears.

"Don't matter," Paige argued, "Go find him and wake his arse up cause this moody shit doesn't work on Ambrose." Bayley chuckled slightly at Paige's words.

"Okay, I'll talk to you all later," They all hugged Bayley once more before she headed down the hallway to begin her search for Dean.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley felt like she'd been searching forever. During her search plenty of people had come up to her expressing how happy they were to see her and asking when she had time so that they could talk to her. Bayley felt happy that she did seem to still be useful and figured out times with everyone. She was just about to give up when she saw Roman Reigns heading her way.

"Hey Roman," she greeted him.

"Hey Bayley, what's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen Dean?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, I saw him about five minutes ago," he answered her.

"Really? Where?" she asked.

"Just down that way," Roman pointed down the hall behind him, "He was getting ready for his match tonight."

"Thank you, Roman," she said as she started to head down the hall. Roman calling her name stopped her as she turned to look at him.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you two," Bayley was about to answer him, but he kept talking, "But Dean is my brother and I know he cares about you _a lot_. So, don't play around with his feelings, okay? He may not look it, but he's breakable just like everyone else." Bayley was startled by Roman's words. She opened her mouth to respond, but Roman turned and left Bayley alone with her thoughts. Had she been playing with Dean's emotions? _No_ , Bayley thought vehemently, _I haven't been doing that...right?_ With a sigh she returned to her mission. When she found him, a slight gasp escaped her at the familiar sight of Dean doing push-ups, but what had caused the verbal reaction out of her was the dead look in his eyes. Hearing the noise, Dean halted mid-air and looked up at Bayley. He studied her for a long while before standing to his full height.

"Hi," Bayley greeted him weakly. Dean didn't greet her, he just kept staring at her with that empty look in his eyes that was making Bayley's heart ache painfully.

"Dean," she started not sure what she should say.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her with an edge of annoyance to his emotionless tone.

"I-I...didn't you hear about-"

"Yeah, I heard about you new position," Dean cut her off and Bayley felt a small bit of hope blossom in her at hearing more life in his voice, "I meant, what the hell are you doing here with me?"

"I...I wanted to see you," Bayley answered simply. Dean scoffed at her words which caused Bayley to frown.

"Oh, now you want to see me, sunshine?" Dean hissed, his anger apparent. His sudden anger startled Bayley so bad that she couldn't even enjoy hearing her nickname.

"Yeah," Bayley mumbled unsure of herself all of a sudden.

"Well, too fucking bad because I don't want to see you," he growled and with each word he took a step closer to Bayley until he was standing right in front of her. He was so close that Bayley could feel his breath on her face. Bayley looked down trying her hardest not to let the tears that were threatening to spill fall.

"If that's what you want," she murmured.

"Yeah, sunshine, that's what I want," he whispered into her ear which caused a shiver to go down Bayley's spine.

"Fine," she somehow managed to get out as she quickly turned and walked away from him. She could hear Dean cursing under his breath behind her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from him. She knew he'd be angry with her, but she hadn't been expecting this. The pain in her chest ached as she felt the tears falling down her face. She walked blindly trying to find somewhere to hide until she calmed herself down. She gasped when she felt Dean's hand on her arm. She looked at him questioningly, but before she could say anything, he was dragging her down another hallway and pulled her into a room. Bayley yanked her arm from his grasp.

"W-What do you want?" she asked weakly not even trying to hide her hurt, pain, and tears. He didn't say anything, just stared at her with a mix of emotions in his eyes. Bayley turned away, not able to look at him.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked as he pulled her body flush against his. His arms wrapped around her waist and Bayley could feel the steady thumping of his heart against her back. She was startled by the sudden closeness and stiffened as he leaned his chin on her shoulder and Bayley felt anger start to blossom in her. _He did all this to teach me a lesson?_ Bayley thought angrily as she pushed him away from her. She glared up at him, wanting to do nothing else, but slap him. She resisted that urge as she just kept glaring at him.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed.

"Doesn't feel good when someone you care about pushes you away, huh?" Dean taunted as he took a step towards her.

"You are such a jackass," she hissed at him as she pushed at his chest, which didn't seem to surprise him.

"Yeah and you're an asshole," he countered.

"I'm an asshole? How do you figure that?" Bayley questioned him.

"You're the one who ignored me _for two months_ when I needed you," he explained getting in her personal space.

"I explained why I was doing that. I wanted you to prove to everyone that you _didn' t_ need me," she explained.

" _But I did need you_ ," he practically yelled.

"Why?"

"Why? Why?!" he cried looking truly confused.

"Yes, why did you need me?" she repeated herself, "I mean you seemed to be making progress and I didn't think you'd needed me to help you."

"Oh for fuck's sake, I didn't need a fucking therapist. I just needed _you_ ," he interrupted her with a groan.

"What do you mean? I don't under-" she started to say, but his lips on hers cut her off. Bayley felt like she was back in that hotel hallway after the Hall of Fame ceremony. Wondering what to do or how she felt. Dean gently nipped on her bottom lip and Bayley felt another shiver go down her spine, but this one was for a different reason. Dean pressed his lips to hers more gently and urged her lips to respond. Bayley hesitantly responded and she heard a sigh escape Dean. She wasn't sure if it was of relief or contentment, but she liked it. His hands were cupping her cheeks and she felt her own hands resting on his chest. The kiss wasn't rushed or intense. It was slow and testing. Neither sure what the other was thinking, but neither wanting to stop. Bayley was the first to break the kiss and she looked up at Dean with so much confusion.

"We can't," she gently pushed his chest, but Dean just pulled her back to him.

"Why not?" he asked as he rested his forehead on hers. Bayley tried to focus, but she was getting distracted by the way his eyes were looking at her and at her mouth. She could feel herself wanting to kiss him again and that scared her. She tried harder to escape Dean's grasp and this time he let her. Bayley turned away from him and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Why not, Bayley?" he asked her again. She turned back to him and felt her heart both race and clench at the look of yearning and fear in his eyes.

"Because-"

"If you say it's because of work then that's bullshit because I already asked Stephanie about that and she said that since you're not my therapist anymore there is no conflict of interest or whatever that technical bullshit she rambled off to me was," Dean ranted. Bayley looked at him in shock. He'd already asked Stephanie about them possibly being together? Bayley wasn't sure if she felt happy or angry. Happy that she wouldn't get in trouble, but angry that he'd just assumed that this is what Bayley wanted.

"Well, that was one reason," she admitted.

"And now it's not a reason," he dismissed as he crossed his arms over his chest and studied her, "So, what else you got, sunshine?"

"Because," she paused as she felt tears start to blossom in her eyes again. Dean's face softened at the sight of Bayley's eyes watering. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Bayley clung to him as she let the tears fall.

"Bayley...how do you feel about me?" she heard him whisper with fear in his voice. She clenched her eyes tight as she tried to figure out the answer herself.

"How do you feel about me?" she mumbled against his chest.

"I asked you first," he teased.

"I...I...-"

"I love you," Bayley felt her body stiffen at his words. She could hear Dean's heart racing in his chest and she knew it took a lot for him to admit that. She pulled back and looked up at him and could see he wasn't messing with her. He loved her and more tears fell from Bayley's eyes.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," she whimpered, "You promised me you wouldn't and you said you don't make promises you can't keep." Dean cracked a small smile remembering the day he told her he wouldn't fall for her. At the time, he'd thought she was crazy to say that was one of her rules, but now he understood why it was.

"You're right. I did say that and I don't make promises I can't keep. It's one of my rules since my mom always pulled that shit with me. Promising me she'd get clean, take better care of me, and all that shit, but it was always a lie. That's why I don't promise a lot of people stuff especially if I know I can't keep them, but...I guess there is a first time for everything," he replied. Bayley looked away from him, hating hearing the pain in his voice at talking about his mother.

"You can't love me," Bayley said.

"Why not?" Dean asked as he felt his anger return.

"Because I'll hurt you," she warned him, which confused him.

"What?"

"I'm sick, Dean," she explained.

"Yeah, I'm aware, Bay-"

"No, you don't get it...There is always the possibility that my cancer could return and I've always accepted that...I don't want you to be in love with me because I don't want you to have to deal with the pain of losing me...I don't want that for you. You deserve better," she sobbed. Dean pulled her to him again and felt his heart break a little bit.

"Is that why you made up that stupid rule?" he asked her. He felt her nod against his chest.

"But no one listens to me," he heard her mumble, "First Paige, then she introduced me to Summer and Emma, and now you. Nothing I do can save any of you."

"So, what? You'd rather live a miserable life alone, without us?" he asked her confused.

"I'd rather live a life where I know when I die there won't be that many people I leave behind that will have to deal with the pain of losing me, but everyone is determined to not make that happen," she grumbled angrily.

"Well, I could have told you that that was a losing battle," Dean murmured. Bayley looked up at him annoyed.

"What? You chose an occupation where you have patients. People that would rely on you and definitely notice if you died. Then you join one of the biggest wrestling companies where you would touch a bunch of lives. For someone who doesn't want to hurt people or save people that kind of pain, you sure have been doing a shitty job," he explained to her, as he pushed the thought of Bayley dying as far from his mind as he could, and Bayley knew he was right. She realized it the minute she remembered everyone coming up to her earlier. She'd messed up and now she was going to leave behind so many heartbroken people when she died.

"You haven't answered my question," Dean pointed out, as he quickly tried to change the subject, and Bayley sighed as she tried to focus her thoughts.

"I...I care about you," she answered him.

"...but you don't love me?" he asked.

"...I don't know," she answered him honestly. Bayley had never been in love. She liked guys in the past and had had a couple of boyfriends, but nothing ever felt like love, "How are you so sure that you love me?"

"Because these past two months all I could think about was you," he told her honestly, "At first I wanted to hate you for abandoning me like everyone else in my life, but I just couldn't. All I thought about was that kiss and how I wanted to do it again. I missed you so much and it really fucking hurt that you weren't here." Bayley felt more tears fall as she listened to his words. Bayley had missed Dean, too while she'd been gone, but she still wasn't sure if what she felt was "love". Dean wiped the tears from her face and Bayley leaned into his touch.

"Do you see me as just a friend, Bayley?" Dean asked, "...or as something more?"

"I...I...don't see you as a friend," she answered. Bayley had stopped seeing Dean as a friend the minute he had kissed her after the Hall of Fame. She had tried to deny that there was something between them, but standing there looking at him staring at her with nothing, but love in his eyes, Bayley couldn't deny it anymore.

"I can't say, I love you," she sighed as she clenched her eyes shut, "But I care about you...and not just as a friend." She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Dean to gauge his reaction. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back as her hands cupped his cheeks. Bayley could feel Dean smiling as they kissed. She pulled back and smiled gently at him.

"What's so amusing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered with a shrug, "Just happy."

"I tell you that I can't say 'I love you' back and you tell me you're happy?" she questioned him. Dean just shrugged at her words as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"I don't give a fuck, sunshine," he told her with no hint of dishonesty, "I love you and I've accepted that. I'd rather you tell me you love me when you mean it, instead of telling me when you don't just because you think I have to hear it." Bayley looked at Dean in wonder as she absorbed his words. She placed a quick peck on his lips and looked up at him with a teary smile.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" she murmured as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Bayley heard Dean chuckle, which made her giggle slightly. The pair stood there wrapped in each other's arms just enjoying their time together. Bayley still wasn't sure what her feelings were, but she was grateful that Dean was accepting of how she felt. The two were startled when there was a rap on the door. Dean kissed her forehead before removing himself from her embrace to see who was knocking.

"What's up?" Dean greeted as he opened the door to reveal Roman standing there looking both amused and concerned, "How'd you find us?"

"I know you man," Roman shrugged and Dean just nodded like this was a common occurrence. Roman looked over at Bayley and his words from earlier were ringing in her ears. She looked away from Roman not wanting to see the concern that she knew was for Dean's heart. Bayley knew that Roman had good reason to be concerned for his friend's heart when it came to him loving Bayley. Even Bayley could admit that Dean's heart was at risk and Roman wasn't blind to that.

"Your match is going to start in about five minutes, you might want to head to gorilla," Roman advised.

"Fuck," Dean sighed as he looked back at Bayley, "I guess I got distracted." Bayley felt her cheeks flush slightly as she saw the look in Dean's eyes.

"I'll be right there," Dean told Roman. Roman nodded and left the two alone.

"Well, I guess you should go," Bayley sighed as she walked past Dean to exit the room. Dean grabbed her hand as she passed him. Bayley looked back at him and smiled as she saw the smile on his face.

"You still gonna be here when I get done kicking ass?" he asked.

"No," she answered and saw Dean's face drop, "I'll be somewhere in the back by a monitor, probably with Emma or Summer, watching you kick ass." Dean's smile returned as he brushed some stray hair, that had escaped her signature headband, from her face as he leaned down to kiss her once more. They both sighed when their lips touched and Dean pulled back with a slight groan.

"I'm never gonna get to my matches on time with you around," he teased as he opened the door. She smirked up at him as she felt her heart pound in her chest. She couldn't believe that she had let herself go two months without talking to him. He was a stubborn ass sometimes, but he knew what to say to make her smile and it wasn't until then that she realized how much she truly had missed him.

"Not my fault you can't stop kissing me," Bayley shrugged as she walked past him.

"Yes, it is," he whispered by her ear as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Your lips are too fucking kissable. How the hell am I supposed to resist?"

"You're going to have to learn," she smirked as she pushed him in the direction of gorilla, "Go kick some ass. I don't kiss losers."

 **Holy crap, this was emotional for me to write. I hope I was able to convey Bayley's feelings accurately. She's very conflicted about the idea of being with Dean or him loving her and she has spent the past two month denying to herself that there are any feelings there. So, it'll take some time for her to get on the same level as him, emotionally. Also, I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. In my head they've known each other for almost a year and when Bayley was gone, Dean had a lot of time to really think about his feelings for Bayley and analyze them. I would love to hear your feedback, so please leave a review** **and I promise I will try my hardest to get the next one up sooner than I did this one.**

 **~Brittany~**


	13. The Crazy Bitch is Back

**I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. Also, yes I will sometimes be skipping around in Bayley and Dean's timeline. Which is why it will seem like their relationship is developing quickly. That's the way it has to go to get the story where I need it to go.**  
 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Bayley rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the leftover sleep. She looked down at the bag of doughnuts and coffee in her hands with a small smile. It had been almost five months since she'd returned to the WWE, to her friends, and to Dean. Bayley still felt guilt every day that she looked into Dean's loving eyes, knowing that she couldn't say it back. That first week they were together, Bayley kept trying to convince him that loving her was a mistake, but he refused to listen to her. Bayley rarely mentioned it now, but once in a while she'd slip and Dean would just glare at her until she dropped it.

Bayley exited the elevator as the doors opened and made her way down the hall. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed her room key. Once she was inside she was surprised to see the bed empty. She was even more surprised to hear the shower running. Dean usually slept as late as he could, so she was surprised that he was up when he probably had about three more hours before he had to get up. She kicked her shoes off, placed the doughnuts and coffee on the bedside table, and collapsed on the bed. Bayley had always been an early bird, but today she'd woken up at an ungodly hour. She turned on the TV and looked for something to watch, but soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

 **OoOoOo**

"Wake up, sunshine," Bayley whined as she turned away from Dean's voice wanting to go back to sleep.

"No," she mumbled which made Dean chuckle. He hadn't been surprised to see Bayley gone when he'd woken up, since she was always getting up early and getting them breakfast, but he had been surprised to see her fast asleep when he'd come out of the bathroom.

"Come on, sunshine," he murmured as he trailed lazy kisses along her neck.

"No fair," she groaned as she turned to face Dean who was grinning wickedly at her.

"What?" he asked innocently. Bayley rolled her eyes before her eyes trailed down his body before a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Dean," she started sending him a slight glare.

"Yes?"

"Put some clothes on," she ordered as she wormed her way away from him.

"What?" he chuckled as he stood and watched as Bayley refused to look at him. Bayley could hear him moving around behind her and she kept her eyes trained on the wall in front of her. Bayley wasn't a virgin and sex wasn't something that bothered her, but her personal past experience with sex wasn't the greatest. She had had sex a handful of times since she was 19 and every time had been unsatisfactory. While Bayley wasn't afraid to have sex with Dean, she just felt like she wasn't ready to. Bayley had felt immense relief that Dean had understood that, but that didn't stop him from teasing her every once in a while.

"Okay, you're safe, I'm decent," Bayley turned slightly before turning to him fully when she realized he was being honest. She reached over and handed him his coffee and the bag of doughnuts.

"Breakfast is served," she said as he took them from her.

"Thank you," he gave Bayley a quick kiss before taking a doughnut out of the bag before handing it back to her, "Eat."

"I already ate," Dean studied Bayley, "Dean, I swear. I had a muffin, okay?" Dean nodded as he went back to eating his food. Ever since they had started dating, Dean had done a bunch of research on Bayley's cancer and had become obsessed with making sure she stayed healthy.

"What are you doing up already?" she asked as laid back down and looked over at Dean.

"Couldn't fall back asleep," he shrugged.

"You feeling okay?" Bayley asked concerned. Dean never had a hard time sleeping.

"Yeah, why?" he asked as he put the doughnuts on the table near him, then crawled back on the bed, and laid down beside her.

"Well, that's not like you," she stated.

"I'm just not tired," he shrugged again like it was nothing. Bayley studied him and Dean could tell that she was going to lay there and analyze this new information. He leaned over and captured her lips. Bayley sighed against the feeling before she pulled away slightly.

"You're trying to distract me," she murmured.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he denied as his lips covered hers again. Bayley's arms wrapped around his neck as her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her. Dean groaned into Bayley's mouth which just made her pull him closer. Dean pulled back and looked down at Bayley as they both panted.

"Now, who's distracting who?" he teased as nipped at her neck gently.

"Well, I learned from the best," she teased him back as he rolled them over so that her head was resting on his chest. They laid there, Dean playing with her hair, that was down instead of up and Bayley listening to Dean's heartbeat.

"Are you going to tell me why you couldn't fall back asleep?" Bayley whispered.

"Fuck, Bayley," Dean groaned as he sat up.

"What?"

"Can you not analyze me for one minute?" he asked, "I couldn't go back to sleep, big fucking deal."

"It must be a big deal for you to get so worked up about it," Bayley countered not bothered by his sudden anger, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he answered. Bayley scooted over to him and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"There is something wrong, I can see it," she argued, "I want to know what it is...Let me help."

"It's nothing," he responded.

"You're lying," she sighed frustrated as Dean glared at her, "You avoided looking at me when you said that. That's how I know you're lying." Dean pushed her hands away as he stood.

"I'm going to go work out," Dean mumbled as he put his shoes on.

"So, instead of dealing with this, you're going to run away?" Bayley demanded. Dean didn't reply to her question. He just leaned over, kissed her forehead, and left. Bayley sat in a stunned silence. Dean could be closed off, she knew that, but he had gotten better at opening up to her. So, for him to completely shut her out hurt Bayley. She laid back down and just shut her eyes, hoping that when she woke up, Dean would be back and that he'd be ready to explain what was wrong.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley opened her eyes slowly when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. She turned her head to see Dean's face buried in her neck. She turned until she was facing him. He had his eyes closed and she could see the tension on his face. She stroked his jaw gently and saw his face relax. Dean's eyes opened and Bayley scooted closer, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't apologize," Bayley murmured, "Just talk to me."

"I can't sleep because...," Dean hesitated to tell Bayley the truth. He knew she'd probably understand, but he didn't want to worry her.

"Because...," Bayley urged him to continue.

"Because...I worry about you," he admitted. Bayley's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Me? You can't sleep because of me?" she repeated his words.

"It's just that I've had some fucked up dreams about you...not being here," he hated admitting this to her. He knew Bayley would take this to heart and that was the last thing Dean wanted.

"This is what I was afraid of," Bayley sighed.

"I know and that's why I didn't want to tell you," he told her.

"I told you not to read up on my cancer. I knew this would happen," Bayley said as she laid on her back.

"So what? It's bad that I care enough about you that I wanted to know more about the disease you're battling?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Was battling," she was quick to correct him, "I'm in remission, remember?" Dean rolled his eyes and nodded before she stated, "It's great that you care, but I knew if you learned more it would make you more concerned and paranoid about my cancer. The same thing happened with my mom when I got diagnosed. She spent all her time learning every little thing and got herself all worked up. She micromanaged every little thing I did and I don't want that for you. I don't want you to lose sleep because you're worrying about me." Dean kissed Bayley's lips before snuggling up beside her which made Bayley chuckle.

"There is nothing you can say or do that's going to stop me from being concerned about you," he mumbled, "I love you and I'm always gonna be worried about you." Bayley didn't know how to respond to his words. Everything he was saying was why she never wanted anyone to love her. She didn't want him to worry himself over her to the point that he couldn't sleep.

"You need to sleep," she said deciding not to address what he'd told her.

"I know," he replied.

"If you have bad dreams about me, then wake me up, talk to me until you fall back asleep," she suggested and Dean nodded his head in agreement. The pair laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, and lost in their own thoughts. They finally got out of bed when they realized it was time to head to the arena.

"Ready?" Bayley asked as she grabbed Dean's hand.

"Let's go," he said as the pair left the hotel room.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley sat in the back giddy beyond belief as she watched Dean face Stardust while Kevin Owens was on commentary. He had a shot at the Intercontinental Championship soon and Bayley was praying that he'd win. Summer and Emma were sitting beside her, teasing her about her enthusiasm.

"Yes," Bayley cheered as Dean picked up the victory. Bayley was about to head to gorilla so that she could greet him, but suddenly the monitor went black, much to the confusion of the three women.

"What's goin' on?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Bayley whispered. Suddenly the lights came back on to reveal the Wyatt's surrounding the ring.

"What the hell?" Bayley cried as she watched them attack Dean, "What is happening?!" Bayley's questions were answered when she heard an all too familiar entrance theme hit.

 _Let's light it up! Light it up, light it up, light it tonight!_

Bayley's face paled as she watched AJ skip down the ramp and climb into the ring.

"What the hell is she doing back?!" Summer cried as Bayley fell back into her seat too stunned to stand or talk.

"Bayley...Bayley?!" Emma called Bayley's name, but she couldn't hear her. Her total focus was on the screen as she watched Luke Harper and Erick Rowan hold Dean up until he was eye level with AJ.

"Oh, poor Dean," AJ cooed as she lightly slapped his face, "I warned you. I told you months ago when you got me suspended that I would ruin you. You chose _her_ over _me_. That was a big mistake, puddin'." To emphasize her point she slapped him again, but harder this time. Bayley gasped in shock and felt an anger start to consume her. Dean glared up at AJ, not at all affected by her slap.

"See, Bray here appreciates me in the way I deserve," AJ looked over her shoulder and smiled wickedly at Bray who stood behind her watching amused. She turned back to Dean, her smile growing, "You crossed me and now Bray's going to help me destroy you." AJ dropped the mic before she slapped him a couple more times. Dean was breathing heavily as his anger rose. If looks could kill, AJ would be dead. Dean fought against Luke and Erick, but they were stronger. Dean was so focused on AJ that he didn't notice Bray coming towards him. Bray hit Dean with a couple quick punches before grabbing him and hitting him with the Sister Abigail. Bayley stood from her seat as she glared at the sight of Bray laughing and AJ skipping around smiling. She turned and made her way towards Stephanie's office. Stephanie had some explaining to do and Bayley needed answers... _now_.

 **OoOoOo**

"What the hell was that?!" Bayley yelled, startling herself and Stephanie as she barged into her office, "I thought AJ was suspened? And since when is she friends or lovers or whatever the hell they are with the Wyatt's? _What the hell is going on?!_ "

"Bayley, calm down," Stephanie said trying to defuse the situation.

"No!" Bayley cried not able to control her anger, "I want answers Stephanie."

"I understand that, but I can't answer your questions if you're yelling at me," Stephanie explained calmly. Bayley knew Stephanie was right and even realized that if she kept this up that could be strike three. So she took a couple calming breaths and sat down in the chair across from Stephanie.

"What is going on?" she asked trying and failing at keeping the anger out of her voice.

"AJ and I have come to an agreement," Stephanie started which just made Bayley's blood boil.

"What kind of agreement?" Bayley asked, cutting Stephanie off.

"The agreement we came to was that she could come back, but she cannot come near you or Dean unless it is supervised. We realize that she still harbors harsh feelings for you two and I refuse to have another brawl like the one that broke out while you were gone happen again," Stephanie explained.

"If that's the case, then why was she allowed to attack Dean with the Wyatt's help out there?" Bayley barked.

"She suggested a storyline with herself and Bray against Dean and I thought it was interesting enough to agree. Now, I'm not saying this will continue, we're going to see how the WWE Universe responds to their ambush tonight and take it from there," Bayley looked at Stephanie as if she'd lost her mind.

"How will this work?" Bayley questioned, "She mentioned that Dean chose someone over her. Are you planning to actually explain why she hates him so much?"

"We're still figuring that out, Bayley," Stephanie answered her.

"That's not good enough," Bayley countered which made Stephanie look at Bayley with her own hint of anger.

"Well, it's going to have to be because as of right now that's all I have to tell you, Bayley. You can go now," Stephanie dismissed her. Bayley took another calming breath before she stood and headed towards the exit.

"Nothing better happen to him because of them," Bayley said as opened the door.

"Nothing will, Bayley," Stephanie promised.

"You don't know that," Bayley countered as she exited the office.

 **OoOoOo**

As soon as Bayley left Stephanie's office, she headed to the trainer's room to see if Dean was there. He was lying down with his arm over his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Bayley asked Carter, Bayley had gotten on a first name basis with almost all the medical staff within the WWE, since it seemed Dean was incapable of not hurting himself in his matches.

"I'm fine," Dean grumbled as he looked over at Bayley, "Tell her, doc."

"Is he?" Bayley inquired.

"He'll be fine," Carter assured Bayley, "I think he's more annoyed than hurt."

"You'd be, too, if some crazy bitch that you used to fuck came out of nowhere with the swamp people and slapped the hell out of you," Dean growled. Carter just shook his head as he headed out of the room to give them alone time, which was a constant occurrence whenever Dean ended up in the trainer's room.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dean demanded as he pulled Bayley close to him.

"I went to talk to Stephanie," Bayley answered as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah? What did that bitch have to say?" Dean questioned Bayley.

"I hate it when you call her that," Bayley reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but forgive me. In my eyes, she is a real bitch and deserves to be called it," Dean stated and knew Bayley didn't agree. He sighed as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, "What did she say, sunshine?"

"She said she worked out an agreement with AJ where she could come back and have a possible storyline with her and Bray against you, as long as she agreed not to come near us, unless she's supervised," Bayley told him. Dean lifted his head and looked at Bayley in surprise.

"Is Stephanie out of her fucking mind?" he inquired, "Does she seriously expect that crazy bitch to follow that rule?"

"I resent being called 'crazy' or a 'bitch'," Both turned at the sound of AJ's voice. She was standing there glaring at Dean with Carter right behind her, "And as you can see, I can follow the rules that Stephanie makes."

"You have three seconds to get your ass out of here, or I swear I'll-"

"Dean," Dean looked over at Bayley, "Stop."

"Bayley-"

"Stop," she ordered again as she turned to face AJ, "What do you want?" Dean was surprised by how calm Bayley seemed to be, but it wasn't until he saw how tightly she was clenching her fist that he realized that she was trying her hardest to be calm.

"What do I want?" AJ asked sarcastically, "What I want, Bayley, is for Dean and you to suffer."

"You seriously want us to suffer because Dean never loved you?" Bayley inquired annoyed.

"He did love me," AJ hissed, "Then you came along and ruined everything!"

"I never loved you!" Dean yelled at her, "I liked fucking you! There is a difference!"

"Dean, why must you keep denying what we had?" AJ demanded, "You loved me. I know you did."

"I'm not denying anything. Never loved, hell I didn't even like you. It was your pussy I liked," Dean could see Bayley flinch slightly at his words and internally he cringed at the action, but he stayed focused on AJ. She was glaring at him with nothing, but hatred in her eyes.

"You'll regret this Dean. Bray is going to make your life a living hell and I'll be there every step of the way with a big smile on my face," AJ promised.

"Does Bray love you?" Bayley asked which surprised both Dean and AJ.

"What?"

"Does Bray love you?" Bayley repeated herself, "I mean, that's the only reason I could think for why he'd help you. He must love you."

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, he does love me," AJ replied smugly.

"Do you love him?" Bayley asked.

"What does it matter to you? It's none of your business," AJ said as she took a step towards Bayley. Dean reached his arm out in front of Bayley and pushed her slightly behind him. AJ glared at the obvious affection between the two.

"You're both gonna pay," She swore as she turned and marched out of the room. The pair remained silent as they waited to make sure she was gone. Once they were sure they were alone, Dean pulled Bayley close to him and held her.

"You can calm down now," he mumbled and Bayley released her fingers and could feel them tingling. She wiggled them a bit to get life back into them. She hadn't realized she'd been clenching them so tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Bayley asked as she leaned her forehead against his. Dean wanted to reassure Bayley, but knew she'd be able to tell that he was lying.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly, "But I won't let her crazy ass anywhere near you, okay?"

"It's not me I'm worried about," she explained and Dean knew she was right. Sure, the Wyatt's didn't frighten Dean, but he wasn't dumb enough to realize that he was extremely outnumbered. It was at that moment that he hated both AJ Lee and Stephanie McMahon more than he had in his whole life.

 **Yeah, AJ is going to constantly be a thorn in Bayley and Dean's side, so prepare yourselves for that. I've recently become really intrigued by the idea of AJ/Bray, thanks to Tumblr, which is why I paired her with him. I've made videos for that pairing, but haven't written anything for them. So, we'll see how it goes with them.**  
 **Let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **~Brittany~**


	14. See You At Survivor Series

**Okay, first and foremost I am so so _so sorry_ that it has taken me so freaking long to get this next chapter up. I have just been dealing with some personal stuff, plus work has basically sucked all the creativity out of me. I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times because it was just not flowing right and I'm not 100 percent satisfied with this chapter, but it's a lot better than what I originally had. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Bayley was on edge for weeks after AJ had returned. Every match Dean had, she was always worrying that at any minute AJ or the Wyatt's theme would hit, or the screen would go black and then they'd appear. Dean had tried to calm her nerves, but nothing he did could help. Her being so upset and nervous had affected Dean in a negative way as well. Bayley could tell that his mind was never completely focused on his matches or even the promos he delivered. She knew it was because he was pissed at AJ and Stephanie for causing Bayley stress and he was worried how all this stress would affect her health.

"You okay?" Dean nudged Bayley gently with his shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him as she tried to focus on what was happening around her.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Just got lost in my thoughts, but that's it." Dean nodded his head in understanding, but Bayley knew that he wasn't completely convinced. The pair sat in silence, neither really paying attention to the hustle and bustle around them as they sat together backstage, both lost in their own thoughts. Dean stood from the crates they had been sitting on and turned to face Bayley. He pulled her closer to him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You gonna be okay back here by yourself or do you want me to get one of the girls for ya?" Dean asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

"I'll be fine," she answered as she pulled back, "She may be unstable, but AJ isn't stupid enough to do anything to me."

"Don't underestimate her crazy ass," Dean warned her.

"I'm not," Bayley assured him, "Now, go...Be safe." Dean didn't reply, he just kissed her lips and headed towards gorilla.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley sighed in relief when Dean won. The match had gone fine and no sign of the Wyatts or AJ. Bayley made her way to gorilla, wanting to celebrate his victory with him. When she reached gorilla her heart stopped when she heard the all too familiar Wyatt's theme.

"Oh, no," she murmured as she rushed over to the nearest monitor. She watched as the Wyatts circled Dean, AJ watching from the sidelines with nothing, but glee on her face. Dean, accepting his fate, went after Bray. The others quickly came after Dean, AJ laughing the whole time. Bayley wanted to do something, but knew she couldn't. She was startled as she watched Roman, Corey, Paige, and surprisingly Seth appear. The three helped Dean fight off the Wyatts while Paige went after AJ. Bayley couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. She might not be able to help Dean, but her friends could. The Wyatts and AJ started to retreat with AJ looking particularly angry. They were all surprised when Stephanie's music hit.

"Well, it looks like you've finally gotten some back up Mr. Ambrose," Stephanie pointed out, "Which is a good thing because I just had a great idea for a match. In two weeks at Survivor Series, it will be the Wyatt family and AJ Lee vs. the team of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Corey Graves, Seth Rollins, and Paige." The crowd erupted in excitement and Dean looked ecstatic about this turn of events, but Bayley didn't feel that same excitement as she took in AJ's pleased look. She couldn't understand why AJ would be so happy about this news. She bit her lip, filled with worry.

 **OoOoOo**

"You're gonna make your lip bleed if you keep biting it like that," Bayley was startled out of her thoughts by Dean's words. She didn't know how long she had been pacing near gorilla, but the moment she saw him she felt relief at seeing him, but she still couldn't shake the unease that look on AJ's face had given her. She instantly released her lip and wrapped her arms around him. Dean hugged her back sensing her unease.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"I don't trust her. She seemed too happy about this match being made," she expressed her concerns. Dean pulled back and cupped her face, stroking her cheek soothingly.

"She may think this is a good thing, but she is mistaken. Roman and Corey are gonna help me beat the shit out of those stupid Wyatts, Paige is gonna destroy that crazy bitch, and Rollins...we'll see what his plan is," Dean stated as he looked over at his former Shield brother, who was talking with Paige. Bayley looked behind her and saw everyone entering the little room she'd found to watch what had happened out in front of the crowd. Paige and Seth were huddled together talking quietly to themselves, while Corey and Roman were having their own discussion not far behind them.

"You don't trust him," Bayley said as she looked back at Dean.

"No, I don't," he answered honestly, "I know he only came out there because of Paige, but I still don't trust that his motives are purely to make sure nothing happens to her." Bayley nodded in understanding. While Bayley had gotten to know Seth a little better and had supported Paige's relationship with him, she still found herself not trusting him completely.

"So, what's the game plan?" Roman asked as he came over to Dean. Hearing his question, the others gathered around Dean and Bayley. Bayley watched as Dean studied Seth, obviously looking for any sign of deceit in the other man's face.

"You with us, Rollins?" he asked bluntly. Everyone turned to look at Seth. Bayley noticed how Paige gripped his hand tightly. He looked at Paige and Bayley watched as the couple had a silent conversation. Seth turned to look at everyone.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. Paige wants to stick her nose in your business and I know it's because of Bayley," Dean took a slight step forward, but Bayley placed her hand on his chest and gave him a look that told him to calm down. Dean took a deep breath before glaring at Seth as he continued talking, "She loves Bayley and Bayley loves you, so she'll do whatever she can to ensure that Bayley remains happy, which is why she went out there. I don't care what happens to you or Roman or Graves, but I do care about what happens to Paige. That is why I'm helping and the only reason. I'm not with you, I'm with her." Everyone took in Seth's words in silent contemplation. She could tell that Seth's words had annoyed Dean, Roman, and Corey, but they were resisting the urge to attack him. Dean grabbed Bayley's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and stood in front of Seth.

"Don't care why you're helping, just as long as nothing happens to Bayley, I'm good," Dean explained. Seth looked away from Dean and locked eyes with Bayley. The former architect of the Shield wasn't close to the therapist, but he knew how much Paige cared about the other woman. She told him how much she had helped her when she was at her lowest and how she'd do anything for Bayley. He could see those same sentiments radiating from Dean. He'd seen the way he was around the headband loving woman. He may not be close to the crazy man anymore, but the change had been apparent. He understood why the two cared so deeply for her and returned his gaze to Dean.

"Understood," he replied. Dean nodded his head as he turned away from Seth and returned to Bayley's side.

"You don't think you'll actually win do you?" All eyes turned to see the main reason for all this mess standing there grinning wickedly.

"What the fuck do ya want AJ?" Paige growled as she started to make her way over to the petite woman, but Seth's arms encircling her waist halted her.

"Just wanted to come and see what could possess Rollins to help the men he betrayed, but I guess my question has already been answered," she replied as stared questioningly at Paige and Seth.

"If ya know what's good for ya, you'll get your arse out of here," Paige threatened as she squirmed, trying to desperately to escape Seth's arms.

"Oh, the little crumpet is feisty today," AJ teased with a chuckle.

"Why are you here AJ?" Corey asked growing tired of the annoying woman's presence. AJ looked over at Corey with boredom.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot that you were here Graves, but then everyone forgets about you, don't they?" Corey glared at AJ, but that just made her giggle, "How is Emma by the way? I mean I wouldn't know since I don't see her that much. Maybe that's why you two are so perfect for each other." Corey clenched his fist tightly, trying to keep himself calm.

"You shut yer fucking mouth, you bitch!" Paige cried growing even angrier at AJ insulting one of her friends.

"Is that what you came here to do?" Bayley asked. AJ turned her gaze to Bayley and she felt Dean's grip on her hip tightened, Dean didn't like the look on AJ's face as she stared at Bayley, "Did you just come to taunt us, hoping to mess with our heads? Because if that's what you came for then you're wasting your time because all that will do is piss them off more and make them want to kick your ass even more than they do right now." Dean couldn't help the slight chuckle that came out at hearing Bayley curse. Bayley silently hoped one day Dean would be able to hear her curse without acting like a child.

"Well, I guess we'll find out at Survivor Series, won't we?" AJ stated emotionlessly as she started to turn away from the group, but stopped and returned her attention to Bayley, "Oh yeah, before I forget, Stephanie wanted me to let you all know that the match will be no DQ."

"Fine, you delivered the message, you can go now," Dean dismissed her, but they all grew confused as AJ started to laugh manically.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Dean demanded.

"Well, that's not the only thing she wanted me to tell you," AJ explained once she had stopped laughing.

"What else did she say?" Bayley asked as she patted Dean's hand reassuringly which seemed to anger AJ.

"She said that you have to be at ringside," AJ told them, the whole time glaring at Bayley and Dean's hands.

"What?" they all cried.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. You want to get mad go talk to Stephanie," AJ shrugged with a smirk as she looked Bayley in the eye, "See you at Survivor Series." AJ skipped away leaving the group both confused and angry.

"She wouldn't," Paige stated, but stopped unsure, "Stephanie wouldn't put Bayley in harm's way like that...would she?" Bayley wanted to argue, but then she remembered how when AJ returned she stressed that Dean had chosen someone else instead of her. Bayley felt dread spread throughout her body at the thought of being ringside.

"She wants a story," Bayley explained monotonously, "She wants to bring me into the mix to explain why AJ wants to destroy you."

"Like fuck she is," Dean hissed as he released Bayley and stomped off in the direction of Stephanie's office. Bayley watched numbly as Roman followed him, probably to ensure that Dean didn't do anything stupid. Paige and Corey were by Bayley's side trying to make sure she was alright. Bayley was brought out of her fog when she felt her head being tilted up. Her eyes locked with Seth's as he stared at her searchingly.

"She won't touch you," he promised to Bayley's surprise, "Got it?" She nodded numbly before he released her chin, kissed Paige, and walked off.

"He's right, Bay," Paige swore as she grabbed Bayley's hands, "We will not let any of them, especially that crazy bitch, touch you." Bayley just nodded like she had when Seth had made the same promise because Bayley had a bad feeling that this was one promise that none of them could keep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up sooner than I got this one up. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **~Brittany~**


	15. Why Would She Do This?

**I feel like you all are probably sick of me apologizing for late updates, but I am sorry. Also, I tried to write a match and I'm not sure how it came out, but I still hope you enjoy. So without further adieu, here is chapter 15.**

 **I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Dean was a man on a mission. He could hear Roman behind him, but he ignored him as he finally arrived at Stephanie's office. He didn't knock or wait for permission to enter. He burst into her office, startling Stephanie who seemed to be having a heated conversation with Triple H.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ambrose? You can't just barge into my office," Stephanie cried obviously already annoyed and Dean's interruption wasn't helping her mood.

"What is this bullshit AJ's spewing about you making Bayley be at ringside during our match at Survivor Series?" Dean asked completely ignoring Stephanie's question. Roman entered the room and groaned as he took in the scene.

"Dean, let's go. We'll talk to her about this when you've calmed down," Roman ordered as he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean shrugged him off and took a step further into Stephanie's office.

"I'm not leaving this fucking room until I get an answer," he stated crossing his arms over his chest, "Explain yourself, McMahon. I thought you cared about Bayley, why the fuck would you put her in harm's way."

"She won't be in harm's way," Stephanie dismissed his concerns as she sat back down behind her desk. Dean looked at Stephanie as if she had lost her mind and he wasn't the only one. Roman looked at her with uncertainty and Triple H looked at her like she was stupid.

"Steph, you can't be that blind, can you?" Everyone's eyes turned to Triple H as he spoke.

"We'll talk about this later," she hissed, not liking having her authority questioned by her husband in front of her employees, "Mr. Ambrose, if Bayley has any concerns about my decisions then you tell her she can come talk to me herself. As for you two, I suggest you get the hell out of my office and never barge in unannounced or uninvited ever again if you want to keep your jobs." Taking that as their cue, Roman practically dragged Dean out of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Stephanie demanded as soon as the two men had left.

"You and I both know he's right. AJ has wanted to get her hands on Bayley ever since she got back and you making her, not only become a part of this story, but be at ringside during their match puts her in danger," Triple H explained, hoping his wife would see reason.

"Nothing will happen to her. I have everything under control," Stephanie proclaimed becoming increasingly annoyed at the lack of faith.

"If you really believe that you have the Wyatts and AJ Lee under control then you're delusional. Bray Wyatt is the only one who has any control over Rowan, Harper, and Strowman and somehow AJ has managed to find some sort of control over Bray," Triple H stressed hoping Stephanie would see the truth in his words, "You have no control over them."

"Yes, I do. I am the one who brought her back from her suspension and I am the one that can suspend her again or fire her. She loves this business too much to jeopardize that and the Wyatt's aren't stupid enough to piss me off because I can fire them just as fast. That is another reason why AJ can't do anything because if she loses them then she loses her muscle to attack Ambrose. So, you see? I know what I'm doing," Stephanie explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Triple H just shook his head at his wife before heading towards the door. He was about to leave when he looked back at Stephanie.

"Steph," he called getting her attention, "I hope you're right because if you're wrong and something happens to her...you'll be the one to blame." Without another word, he left the room, leaving Stephanie to sit, and ponder his words.

 **OoOoOo**

"How could she do this?" Summer ranted as she paced back and forth.

"I don't know, Summer and stop pacin'. You have a match tonight and yer gonna wear yerself out before you even get to the ring," Emma ordered as she kept rubbing Bayley's back soothingly. Bayley was grateful for her friends. Paige and Summer had been plotting different ways to destroy AJ and Stephanie, while Emma and Corey were trying to comfort Bayley.

"Babe, can ya get her a cup of water?" Emma asked Corey, who nodded and left the room. Not long after Corey left, Dean and Roman stormed into the room. As soon as she saw him, Bayley was out of her chair and immediately in Dean's arms.

"What did she say?" Summer asked impatient to know what had happened.

"She says Bayley won't be in harm's way and if Bayley has any concerns to go talk to Stephanie herself," Roman explained to their little group. Bayley took these words in and still couldn't believe Stephanie was doing this to her. She had to know that there was no way that AJ was going to leave her alone and that her being at ringside would be the perfect time to go after her. Dean pulled back and cupped Bayley's face.

"I won't let her touch you," he swore, "I don't care if I win this damn match or not. That crazy bitch and her fucking cult buddies are not laying a single fucking finger on you, do you understand me?" Bayley nodded still unable to find her voice. Corey appeared with her water and she took it gladly. She drank the water quickly, not realizing how thirsty she was.

"Do you want some more?" Corey asked reaching for the cup. She smiled slightly at him and shook her head.

"What do you want, sunshine?" Dean asked quietly. Bayley looked up at him before pulling him close and burying her face in his neck.

"I want to get out of here," she murmured. She felt Dean nod as he asked Roman if he could grab Dean's bag from their locker room. She didn't hear Roman's response, but figured he'd agreed when she heard his footsteps leaving the room.

"Let's go," Dean whispered as he pulled away from Bayley, grabbed her bag from Emma, wrapped his arm around Bayley's waist, and headed out of the room.

 **OoOoOo**

Stephanie was finishing up some paperwork when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and she was surprised to see Seth entering the room.

"Seth? What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Call off the match," he demanded. Stephanie looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I want you to call off the match," he repeated himself.

"And why would I do that?" she questioned him, growing suspicious of his motives.

"Because I don't want to be a part of this stupid match and I don't want Paige anywhere near those damn Wyatt's, but because of Bayley, she'll fight. So, call off the match," Seth explained.

"No, Seth," Stephanie denied him.

"So, you think it's a good idea to put a sick woman at ringside during a match with four lunatics and a bat shit crazy woman who wants her head on a spike because she thinks Bayley stole her boyfriend?" Seth questioned Stephanie.

"What I think is that people will pay good money to see your team go against the Wyatts and AJ," Stephanie stated plainly.

"What about Bayley?" he inquired, "How does it make sense for her to be there?"

"Because she is the reason for AJ's wrath and the audience needs to understand that," she told him simply.

"So, that's what this is? It's just what you think is 'best for business', right?" Seth asked annoyed, "Well, count me out. I'm not going to be a part of this stupidity."

"Now, if you decide to do that, then I'm afraid I'll have to ban you from ringside because I know you Seth and if anything happens to Paige, you'll be there," she stated which angered Seth. He knew she was right. He didn't want to be a part of this match and was regretting even coming out to help, but he had to because of Paige. It seemed everything he did lately was for Paige. He hadn't been lying when he promised nothing would happen to Bayley, but the more he thought about the match the more he hated the whole idea. He'd hoped he could talk some sense into Stephanie, but it appeared he wasn't.

"So, it's your choice, Seth. Stay in the match or leave and be banned from ringside," Stephanie said as Seth glared at her. He wanted out, but Stephanie was ensuring that he stayed in the match and in that moment, he hated her.

"Fine," he hissed, "I'll stay in the match, but you're making a big mistake, Stephanie. It'll only end in disaster." He turned and stormed out of her office and Stephanie sighed deeply as she rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache starting to bloom. Today had been a long day and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

 **OoOoOo**

When Dean and Bayley had returned to their hotel room, she had instantly fallen asleep. With a slight yawn, she slowly started to awake. She tried to stretch her limbs, but Dean's arms were around her waist and his face was buried in her neck. She turned slightly and could see he was still dead to the world. She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but with no success. She sighed as she tried once more, but was stopped by Dean's arms tightening around her waist.

"If you keep moving, you're going to make it very hard for me not to pounce on you," he mumbled sleepily into her ear. Bayley's eyes widen slightly when she felt him hard behind her. She silently cursed herself at her own stupidity. Dean released her from his grasp and Bayley turned on her side to face him.

"Sorry," she whispered as she moved the hair out of his face, "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get up."

"Trying to get away from me that bad?" he joked.

"No," she said as she lightly swatted his arm, "Just needed to go to the bathroom."

"Well, then by all means," Dean said as he dramatically lifted the blanket off of Bayley. She giggled at him as she stood and headed to the bathroom. While Bayley was brushing her teeth, she couldn't help, but feel like a bad girlfriend. She still wasn't sure what was holding her back when it came to having sex with Dean, but there was something. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't feel like she deserved to be that intimate with him considering she still hadn't been able to say "I love you" back. Maybe it was the fact that Bayley had compared herself to AJ and the fear that she would suck in bed compared to AJ had made her hesitate. Bayley groaned frustrated as she rinsed her toothbrush.

"You okay in there?" she heard Dean call from behind the door. Bayley opened the door and looked up at him sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he gently pushed the door open further, "You look like you're about to cry."

"I'm just being stupid," she dismissed, but Dean wasn't buying it.

"What is it, Bayley?" he asked as he rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I'm just...I'm just feeling like the worst girlfriend because I won't have sex with you," she blurted out. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that to come out of Bayley's mouth.

"I told you that I'm okay with waiting for you to be ready. Don't feel upset about that, okay? It doesn't matter to me," Dean tried to reassure her, "Besides I have a hand in the meantime."

"But that's just it," Bayley argued not amused by his joke, "You shouldn't have to use your hand. You have a girlfriend that you should be able to have sex with and I just...can't for some damn reason."

"Hey...hey...stop," he muttered as he pulled her to him. Bayley wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"Sex is not the most important thing to me. Do I like it? Yeah. Do I want to have sex with you? Fuck yeah, but I love you and I'm willing to wait for you, sunshine," he explained as he rubbed her back. Bayley couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She looked up at Dean and pecked his lips, then pulled back to look at him with a small smile.

"I thought I was supposed to be the therapist?" she joked which earned her a big toothy grin from Dean, dimples and all, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question," Dean argued, but Bayley shook her head.

"Nope," she countered, "I'm the lucky one. You're perfect."

"I think our history has shown that I'm not," he responded.

"You just don't see yourself like I do," she told him as her lips ghosted over his, "You're perfect to me." Dean's lips touched hers and she pulled him closer, and Bayley sighed as Dean's fingers threaded through her hair. Dean was the first to pull away, breathless.

"I love you," he murmured as he kissed her temple and slowly trailed kisses down her face before stopping at her jaw. Bayley's heart clenched at the words. Dean could feel Bayley tense and knew another war was waging in her head. He captured her lips again to distract her. He easily lifted her off the ground and carried her out of the bathroom. He gently laid her back on the bed, laid next to her as the pair just laid there, staring at each other, kissing, or just holding each other.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley walked around backstage. She was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to find Stephanie, and find out what was wrong with her. After searching for almost an hour, she finally found Stephanie. Stephanie decided to have her office in the farthest and most secluded area of the arena. She was sick of people questioning her decisions and just wanted to get some work done. Her plan had been working all day, until about two hours before showtime, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. She looked up to see a clearly distraught Bayley enter.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Stephanie asked her.

"Why would you put me at ringside for this match?" Bayley asked not in the mood to play games.

"Because it's what's-"

"Don't give me that crap, Stephanie," Bayley interrupted. Stephanie was startled by the hostility coming from Bayley.

"I see Mr. Ambrose's anger is rubbing off on you," she noted as she stood, "As I was saying, it's what's best for business, Bayley. I understand you don't want to hear that and don't want to believe it, but this storyline will help us gain a larger viewership for Survivor Series."

"At the cost of my safety," Bayley stated.

"You'll be fine," Stephanie sighed, "AJ and the Wyatt's won't hurt you. I promise you that."

"You don't know that," Bayley argued, "Plus, you don't know what's gonna happen out there. You made the match a No DQ and accidents can happen."

"Bayley, you will be fine and if anything happens, we have doctors at ringside that will respond to you immediately," Stephanie assured her as she walked over to Bayley and squeezed her hand, "I would never put your safety or health at risk. You will be fine." Bayley stood there for a second considering Stephanie's words. She hesitantly nodded and squeezed back before letting go of Stephanie's hand.

"Will you at least make this a normal Survivor Series match. Take the No DQ stipulation off the table," Bayley asked. Stephanie thought about Bayley's request and even she could admit that maybe making it a No DQ could be pushing it.

"Fine, I'll make it a regular Survivor Series match. I'll let production know so that they can get the information posted on the site and tweeted out," Stephanie agreed. Bayley was at least happy about that, but still wished that the whole match was being called off. Stephanie still sensing Bayley's unease, tried to reassure her again, "Don't worry, Bayley. It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Stephanie," Bayley said as she started to exit the room.

"Oh, Bayley," Bayley turned to look at Stephanie, "I want you to accompany Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose to the ring tonight for their tag match against Seth and the Miz."

"What? Why?" Bayley asked confused.

"I thought it would be a good idea to introduce you to the fans before Survivor Series," Stephanie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do I have a choice?" Bayley asked Stephanie.

"Not really," Stephanie replied.

"O-Okay," Bayley agreed feeling her heart start to race, "Do they know I'm joining them?"

"No, I was going to let you tell them," Stephanie replied. Bayley's shoulders slumped at the thought of having to tell Dean. He was not going to be happy about this.

 **OoOoOo**

Bayley had been right. When she told both Dean and Roman, they were angry. Dean had cursed Stephanie, while Roman had just stood there silently stewing. Her friends hadn't been that happy about this news either. Paige was especially annoyed that Stephanie was having Seth tag with Miz against Dean and Roman. They all knew it was to cause drama and make it look like Seth couldn't be trusted. It would probably help people be even more interested in their match at Survivor Series, but all it did was annoy Paige and piss off Seth's former Shield brethren. All too soon, Dean and Roman's match was next and Bayley felt like she was going to pass out. She was a therapist, not an entertainer. Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly as they watched the Miz, Seth, and then Roman head to the ring.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No," Dean just smirked at her honesty and then pressed his lips to hers. Bayley felt herself relax slightly, but then Dean's music started playing.

"Come on," he said as Bayley clutched his hand desperately. They went through the curtain and Bayley felt herself frozen in wonder and fear as she took in the crowd. This had been her dream once upon a time and now, she couldn't believe that Dean and her friends got to experience this all the time. She saw the looks of confusion and wonder on the fans faces as they watched her and Dean walked down the ramp to the ring. She followed Dean as he grabbed one of the chairs from ringside and pulled it out for her. She didn't want to let go of his hand and he knew that.

"I need my hand to punch the hell out of Rollins, sunshine," he teased, but that did nothing to loosen Bayley's grip, "You'll be fine. We'll end this quickly and then we'll head backstage, okay?" He titled Bayley's head up to face him. She slowly nodded as she let go of his hand. He rubbed her arms reassuringly, kissed her forehead, and then left her by herself as he headed over to the ring. Bayley slowly sat down in the chair and watched as the ref signaled the timekeeper.

"You're going to be fine," Lillian told her as she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly as she passed Bayley to sit in the seat behind Bayley's.

"Thank you," she replied as she turned from Lillian and focused on the ring. The Miz and Roman started the match and Roman went for a Superman Punch early, wanting to end this match quickly, but Miz was quicker. He dodged it, bounced off the ropes, and hit Roman with a dropkick. The crowd booed the Miz as he put Roman in a chinlock. Dean was hopping on the apron and clapping his hands trying to get the crowd behind Roman. Roman managed to make it to his feet and delivered some quick elbows to Miz's stomach. It created enough room for Roman to free himself from the chinlock. Miz looked to be going for a clothesline, but Roman dodged it. Miz bounced off the ropes trying for another clothsline, but Roman countered by hitting him with a Samoan Drop. He covered the Miz and the ref counted...1...2...but Miz kicked out before the ref hit three.

Roman went over to his corner and tagged in Dean. Dean was instantly on the Miz, wanting this match done and over with. He delivered some vicious punches to Miz, with the Miz trying to protect himself. Dean finally relented when the ref gave him a warning. Bayley felt entranced watching Dean and Roman wrestle. She could see all the fans watching her a little bit more than the match and she felt her nerves returning. She focused on the match again in time to see Miz hit Dean with a clothsline. Dean was momentarily stunned and the Miz took advantage of that. He quickly crawled over to his corner and tagged in Seth. Seth circled Dean, while Dean glared up at him. Dean stood and instantly was on Seth.

It was like all his worries concerning Bayley, AJ, and the Wyatt's disappeared and all the hatred he felt for his former Shield brother returned. Seth managed to escape Dean's assault, but Dean was still after him. Seth managed to avoid another onslaught of Dean's fists and hit him with a super kick. Bayley felt concerned when she watched Seth cover Dean...1...2...she let out a sigh of relief when Dean kicked out. She was surprised when she realized that it seemed that Seth wanted this match over with as much as Dean and Roman. Both men were able to get to their feet and they glared at each other, but before Dean could deliver more punishment to Seth, he tagged the Miz back in.

"Really?!" Dean hollered at Seth as Miz tried to go after Dean thinking that Dean was distracted. Dean having had enough, kicked Miz in the stomach and locked his arms in position for the Dirty Deeds. Then to everyone's surprise the lights went out and Bayley's nerves turned to fear. She tried to listen, but the noise and confusion coming from the crowd wasn't helping. Soon the lights came back on; Roman and Dean were both laid out in the ring. Seth was looking around in surprise, while Miz quickly crawled over to Dean and covered him...1...2...3...Miz's music started to play, but no one was paying attention to the Miz. Everyone's eyes, including Bayley's, were locked on the top of the ramp where AJ and the Wyatt's were standing.

"Hi, Bayley," AJ chuckled as she glared at her, "I'm surprised you had the balls to be at ringside tonight... _bad idea_. See, for everyone in attendance and watching at home, this sickly little thing stole Dean from me. Don't ask me how, I mean look at her...so _pathetic_ , but you know what? I can see that you're scared Bayley, but don't worry. My boys aren't going to hurt you, _I promise_. They know not to lay a finger on you because _I'm_ going to be the one to break that pretty little face of yours."

Bayley felt all the color drain from her face as AJ's glare turned into an evil smirk, "See you next Sunday, Bayley. I'm _really_ looking forward to it." AJ's music started to play and she skipped around the Wyatt's, amused and laughing manically. Bayley was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Dean was at her side, yelling all sorts of obscenities towards AJ and the Wyatt's. Bayley felt her world crumbling and there was only one person who could stop it.

 **OoOoOo**

Stephanie had had a long night and all she wanted to do was head home. She wasn't surprised to see Bayley waiting for her outside her office.

"I warned you," Bayley told her.

"Bayley, she's not going to-"

"Did you hear her out there?" Bayley demanded, "She wants to hurt me, Stephanie. She's not afraid of you and nothing you do will stop her. Please don't make me go out to the ring this Sunday. I'm begging you, please." Stephanie hated seeing Bayley beg and she had heard AJ's threat, but Stephanie still felt in control. She placed her hands on Bayley's shoulders and could feel her trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bayley. I will ensure your safety, but you still have to be at ringside on Sunday," Stephanie told her as she gently squeezed her shoulder and headed towards the exit. Making sure, no one was around, Bayley slid to the floor and let the fear, nerves, and anger take over as she wept. It was at that moment that Bayley realized, that no matter how much Stephanie tried to reassure her or how many promises Dean and her friends made, nothing was going to stop AJ from getting her hands on Bayley at Survivor Series...and that thought terrified her.

 **So, there was chapter 15. Next chapter will focus on Survivor Series, so that might take me a little longer because I'm still not used to writing matches and that one will be very match heavy. I'm hoping it'll be up soon, but I can't make any promises or predictions of when it'll be done.  
** **Please leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter. I would really appreciate it.**

 **~Brittany~**


End file.
